Chance in Time
by Mystical Myst
Summary: Attica Corbett lives in the pressent day, but when she is mysteriously thrown back in time to 1912 she is forced to travel on the grandest ship in the world when she knows its fate, and on board she will find a love that she can only dream of. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Attica, I need you to go into the back and sort out through the books," Mrs. Higgins said.

Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Attica Corbett. I am twenty, never had a boyfriend, live alone and work in a bookstore in town. I lead an ordinary life, but I will not deny that there were times where I wished for some sort of adventure.

At the moment my boss, Mrs. Higgins, was asking me to go and sort out through the old books in the back to see what we could keep in storage and what could be sold as antiquity.

Taking out the first box, I began to search through the books that were in it. Most of them were just factual, every now and then would be an old fictional one. This was the same routine, until I came across a book that immediately got my attention. _The Last Log of the Titanic_. Quickly forgetting about the other books that had to be sorted, I picked up the book on Titanic and immediately began reading it.

I had not gotten much further than the second page when a sense of nausea and muscle aches came over me, my eyes began to get heavy. I attempted to get up and get some water to relieve the feeling, but it was no use, the sensation just made me completely immobile. Leaving me one hundred percent at the mercy to the pain, I tried one final time to cry out for Mrs. Higgins, but it was to no use and slowly my world went black.

"Miss?" I heard a soft female voice in the distance. "Miss Attica, please wake up. It is time to go." Slowly I opened my eyes to find a woman in front of me wearing a black dress with an apron. With a start I sat up in the bed that I was lying on, and looked around. The room I was in was a dark mahogany in colour and by the looks of it the walls were wood. There were a dresser and a mirror. All around me there were portraits and paintings. The bed that I lay in was a canopy bed with a rich red colour.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked the woman, who by this time had a look of shock written on her face.

"Why, Miss, you are at home in your bed, and I am Bryony your maid," she said, looking at the floor in a submissive way.

"Uh-huh," I said as I slowly nodded my head.

"Now, please, Miss, you must get ready! Your father sent me up here to get you out of bed and dressed, we must leave shortly."

"My father!" I asked, in shock. I knew that he had a taste for antique furniture, but this was over the top even for him. And to have a maid, that was something that was completely out of the question.

"Where is he?" I asked the maid. Perhaps he could tell me what was going on.

"He is waiting downstairs for you to get dressed. Now please, Miss, do get up," Emma said, and I could tell that she was getting anxious.

In a flash I threw the covers off me and ran out of the room and down the stairs, not paying any attention to Emma's cry of shock at the sight of a woman running around the house in nothing but her nightgown.

"Father! Father!" I called out as I searched for him.

"Attica, dear! In here." I followed the voice until it led me into a room where a man sat in an armchair with a newspaper. It was a man that I did not recognise: he had brown hair and looked far younger than the father that I knew. He must have been in his fifties rather than my father who was in his seventies.

"Father?" I asked with caution.

"Attica, what is the matter? You look like you have just seen a ghost," he said as he put down the newspaper to look at me, and slowly got up.

"Is everything alright, dear?" he asked.

"Yes – no! I am not sure," I told him as I walked up to him.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked as he gently pushed one of my curls behind my ears. That was another thing: since when did I have curls?!

"Yes, I think so," I told him as I looked down to the paper that he was reading and my heart did a leap into my throat. There, on the top of the paper, was the date _April 10__th__ 1912_.

"Well then, go upstairs, get freshened up and dressed, and let's go, we do not want to miss the _Titanic _and keep Damion waiting." It was the first thing that he said that had truly struck me, the _Titanic._ We were setting sail on the _Titanic_, the voyage that turned out to be the greatest disaster in all of history. Then, however, I remembered what he said after that as well: Mr. Cooper.

"Father, who is Damion?" I asked, and he merely looked at me with a slight pity.

"My dear, that dream must truly have shaken you if you are unable to remember the name of your own fiancé" he said, and slowly, ever so slowly, I realized what a predicament I was in.

"What? No!" I almost yelled. I did not want to be engaged to someone that I did not even know.

"Excuse me!" my father said in a rage. "I am your father, and you will by no means speak to me like that. Is that clear?" I nodded, but in my heart I knew that I would fight until I did not have to marry an unknown man.

"Good. Now get dressed, and let's go." I merely gave him a slight glare and went back upstairs where Bryony was still waiting for me, this time with a bath drawn.

Once I was out of the bath, I was helped into a corset that, although my have taken away any kind of heaviness to my figure, limited my lung capacity to half. Bryony then proceeded to help me into the only travelling suit that had not yet been packed. It was an elegant white suit with buttons all down the front. It had long sleeves and a striped collar. My hair was pinned up, and to finish the look she placed a large, elegant hat with a feather at the side on my head. with that I once again made my way downstairs to depart on the greatest journey of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at Southampton the commotion that was all around us was overwhelming. As an avid historian of this period in history, specifically this day, I found the people all around me fascinating. It even helped numb the pain that was slowly growing in my heart, the pain that came as soon as I left my old world and entered this surrealism.

As we came to a standstill my 'father' got out of the vintage Renault first and not a second later the chauffer came to my side of the door and offering me a hand helped me out of the car. Still in a state of half fear and half excitement I stepped out onto the cool ground beneath me. All of a sudden I became filled with a sense of awe that I had only come close to feeling when I looked longingly at the ship in books that I had read. I had seen the film Titanic more times than I could possibly remember but seeing the magnificent ship in real life was something that nothing could prepare you for. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Isn't she something?" 'Father' sighed as he came to stand beside me.

"Yes. She is something." I whispered in awe, while 'father' had an Officer take our luggage to some unknown destination. I had to fight the giggle that threatened to surface when I imagined that he would be taking them to our parlour suites. The very thought of living this lifestyle felt so strange but yet so right.

"Come along then, we must hurry." 'Father' said as he offered me his arm and together we boarded the _Titanic_; I with baited breath.

"Welcome aboard the _Titanic,_ Mr. Corbett. You will be staying in Suites 20 and 21." The Officer told us as he pointed us in the direction of what must be our rooms. With this said I felt an enormous sense of foreboding, as if I was here for a reason. But I alone knew the fate of this ship and this scared me to death.

Shaking my head and trying to relieve myself of those terrible thoughts I smiled at the relief that I had my own suite. This way I would not have to share with a man, supposed to be my father, who I had only met this morning. So many questions were racing through my mind that I longed to be alone and quickened my pace along the hallway towards my suite.

By the time I entered my suite I found Bryony already unpacking my suitcase. I saw so many foreign but exquisitely beautiful gowns and suits emerge from my travelling case that took me back to my childhood, when I would play dress up with my dear mother. When I reached out to touch a particularly beautiful blue velvet piece, Bryony stopped me with a look.

"No, Miss. This is not something a lady should do."

Sensing that my presence was unwanted I gave up trying to unpack and made my way up to the deck where I watched _Titanic _leave port.

As the ship pulled away I felt myself being dragged back into my thoughts. I finally felt the true gravity of my situation hitting me hard, like a slap to the face. What had happened? Why was I here, at this point in time, on the Titanic of all places? Nothing seemed to make sense. I felt like I was being blinded by awe, like I was in a dream or a fantasy. True, most nights I was taken from my bed to faraway lands, places I had only read about. These were the moments, in my true life that I felt complete. The mediocre conventions of the 21st century had never interested me and I had always turned to history to find release.

I found something delightfully energising about the tragedies of our past, so much so that I felt that I had been born in the wrong century most of the time.

Hearing the laughter of the people on board turned my stomach. I felt horrified that I was the only person here that knew what terrible fate there was in store for these poor souls. I began to cry, despite myself, at the thought of the children that I had seen boarding. These were the innocents whose death I cried over numerous times, alone in my flat, reading articles and accounts of the tragedy.

But in my sadness I realised that I was forgetting the big picture. I was here for a reason. Why else would I have been sent here, if that was what had happened? I had never been the sort of girl to stick my nose up at destiny and I knew that if I was destined for some great purpose then I would be a fool to ignore it. Maybe I was here to save the lives of the innocent souls of the Titanic. I looked around me. An elderly couple were promenading down on the deck to some silent tune, they eyes shut tight like their embrace.

This was the image of true love, something I had yet to experience. I sighed and thought, if I could only save that couple my life will have been full.

Smiling as I saw the couple move in for a chaste kiss I knew I was staring and this made me blush. I turned in my modesty, remembering that I was in 1914 and not 2009. Once again the idea that it was my destiny to save these innocent people came into my mind. I cemented it there, and unbeknown to me, it would save my life.

I suddenly awoke from my romantic reverie and realised that the couple on the deck were coming towards me. "Hello my dear, and how do you fare this day?" said the little lady, who still looked beautiful in her elegant emerald green day suit. I replied that I was most well; speaking in a more sophisticated dialect that I'd noted ladies speaking in on film which came to me naturally.

"Mind how you go, my dear. The ocean is like a wild animal; untameable but beautiful." The little old lady did not know how right she was. With that said she patted my arm and left me, dazed and confused, on the deck overlooking that wild ocean.

Soon, I could hear footsteps approaching, so I composed myself and turned politely to see the man who was my 'father' smiling down at me. I had always been on the shorter side, but with this man stood beside me I felt practically dwarfed.

"My dear, what are you doing out here?" He boomed, his voice strong and familiar.

"I…I was just admiring the view, father." I swallowed as I said it, resisting the urge to vomit. This man was not my father, whatever he may say. I did not know what life I had supposedly lived in this time, but I did know that it filled me with more unease then I cared to mention.

"Ah yes, darling Attica, it is beautiful. I only wish your mother could have been with us." Looking down at his feet he shuffled and coughed loudly. Obviously it was hard for this man, born in the 19th century to show emotion, even at the passing of his wife. I understood that I should not press the matter, for in my position I was vulnerable without information. Just as this thought possessed my mind I head my father clear his throat once more.

"Oh, how my darling Beatrice would have adored your Damion".

I realised that Beatrice was the name of my deceased mother and a strange sense of bereavement came across me. In my 'other' life I had a mother, Angela and although we had a somewhat strained relationship, the thought of losing her was devastating. To shake that thought from my mind I asked my father the question "why is that?"

Looking slightly bemused, if a little blurry eyed, my father smiled jovially and said "Why, because Damion has all the aspects of a great man and will make you a fine husband. Surely you know this much, my pet, that Damion's respect and love for you knows no bounds. Your love blossomed in such a way that it reminded me of your mother and I. To see your cheeks bloom from innocent blossom to red rose at the very mention of his name was enough to secure his right to your heart. I am thankful that, like your mother and I, you have found a true love match. I know far too many unhappy couples in society, although I must be discrete, who look at each others with eyes passionless and dead. My dear, I would never wish that fate upon you, even if you are a lady of society."

Aware that he had spoken from the heart and that I was greatly touched by his words my father stopped and straightened himself.

In fact, it dawned on me that I did not know anything about my supposed fiancé, Damion, the reason we were taking this fateful journey.

I felt that I had better interject to save him from faltering.

"Yes, it is true that Damion wooed me with the greatest intent. And I should surely be pleased with a match so loving." This was a rather haphazard attempt at ambiguity and my father was certainly displeased.

He began rather hotly. "Pleased, of course you will be pleased! Not only is Damion a man of considerable wealth and power but he loves you more than all the money in the world. You would be a damned fool not to receive him in New York without grace and obedience." I flushed, obviously confused that I had a relationship with a powerful and loving man, but also embarrassed that a man who I had just met was lecturing me about obedience.

"What is this? You do not even wear his ring? This is outrageous. You must go at once and put it on, you disgraceful girl! What if someone sees you, they will think you a free woman and God knows what trouble you will bring to my door. I do not want another Mr. Hill incident my _dearest daughter_."

He almost screamed at me, having the opposite of the desired effect. I immediately burst into laughter at his purple face and popping eyes before I remembered where I was.

His hand was cool and sharp as it whipped across my face.

"Do not ever disrespect your father. Get to your room and God help you if I see you on the deck once more" And with that burst of anger he was gone, flounced off to his own suite. Where I hoped he would stay, so I did not have to see him for a good while.

"Miss?"

I do not know how long I had been lost in my thoughts. I was only pulled from my trance when I heard that deep male voice. Slowly turning to face my inquisitor, I was breathless. The man who faced me had wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had a strong and defined jaw. I realised that this man was not only beautiful but familiar. Suddenly I knew that this man standing in front of me was none other than 1st Officer Murdoch himself.

"Miss, are you alright?" he asked as he took a small step towards me in concern, and it was then that I realized that I had been crying.

"Oh, My God!" I screamed and turned away from him to hide my tears, which I wiped away hastily.

"Miss, it is alright," Officer Murdoch said as he came to stand beside me. "Here." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I took it and carefully dried my tears, and as I did so I noticed that the handkerchief had a certain scent to it, after a while I was able to detect this scent as being Officer Murdoch's own scent.

"I am so sorry for that." I told him as I turned to face him.

"There is nothing to apologize for Miss..." he waited patiently for me to tell him my name.

"Attica Corbett." I told him with a nod.

"Miss Corbett," he repeated almost testing to see how it sounded. "If I may ask what had you so upset?" he asked.

"Oh. It was nothing I was just missing home." I told him, although I knew that that was a complete lie. The truth was that I was on this ship that I knew was on a one way track for tragedy and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. All the poor unfortunate souls that would die on that fateful night, Including Murdoch himself, I would be lying if I said that I did not like Murdoch in the film, and by what I had gathered so far from the real Murdoch I liked him too.

"Oh, Miss. I am sure that it is not good bye forever." I nodded weakly. Oh, how could I possibly tell him that the grandest ship in the world would be at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean in just five days, how could I tell him that he would die in five days. Then it struck me, what if he did not have to die? What if I could save him? And with that I made up my mind that I would do everything in my power to save Officer Murdoch.

"Yes your right, I'm just being silly." I told him as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes, "Thank you Officer..." Although I already knew his name I still asked out of politeness.

"1st Officer William Murdoch." He answered with a bow of his head. "And there is nothing for you to apologise for Miss, Corbett, it is quite understandable." He said with a kind smile.

"Thanks again Officer Murdoch." I said as I handed him back his handkerchief.

"No, you keep it. You never know when you might need it again." He said as he pushed my hand back towards me. Although he may have hinted towards that I may cry again, I was still happy to have something of his with me, and so I simply nodded.

"Now, will you allow me to escort you back to your suite?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied and with that he offered me his arm and I took it gladly as we made our way back my suite.


	3. Chapter 3

"Attica, get ready for dinner, we have been invited to dine with the captain." Father said as he came into my room. I had come back from my encounter with Mr. Murdoch some time ago and was now just lounging on the sofa of my suite, reading a copy of Pride and Prejudice that I had found on my desk.

"Ok." I said as I got up and went into my bedroom to get changed. I took the belt off from my waist and tried to unbutton the suit when I realized that I could not move my arms any higher than my waist, damn these corsets they really did make women completely helpless.

"Bryony!" I called the maid in irritation and not even ten seconds went by until she was there by my side.

"Yes Miss?" she asked.

"I need to get ready for dinner." I practically yelled in frustration.

"It's alright Miss." She said as she made quick work of the buttons and finally got me out of the damn suit. "What dress would you like to wear?" she asked as she went to fold up the suit that I had just worn while I walked over to the closet and began to look through the dresses that were there. After looking for a short time I decided to wear a pink evening dress.

"This one." I said as I handed it over to her so that she could help me put it on. "Oh that one is lovely Miss." She said as she worked on getting it on me. "There." she announced once she was done. I turned to observe myself in the mirror,

"Miss, please sit at the dresser so I may do your hair." Bryony asked as she herself walked over to the dresser and waited for me. With a quick nod I followed her and quietly sat at the dresser as she worked to pin my hair up. Once it was up she clipped diamonds to it and finished by handing me a pair of ivory white gloves. "Oh Miss. Mr. Corbett will be pleased." Bryony said as she admired her handy work.

"Thank you Bryony." I indicated to that her presence was no longer needed. I may be from 96 years in the future and I may not talk the same way that these people did, but I did know how to behave and I knew when I did not want I maid standing around me all the time.

As I took one final look at myself in the mirror, there was a knock at my door after taking one final breath I made my way over to the door to see who it was.

"Are you ready?" my father said as he stood on the other side of the door.

"Yes." I replied as I exited the room.

"Well then shall we?" he asked as he offered me his arm, and with that we made our way down to the dining hall.

"You know you have been acting very strange lately." my father said as we made our way through the corridors of 1st class.

"I have?" I knew that being transported back from the future meant that I did not have the sophisticated speech that a first class lady should have, but to tell my father that I was indeed from the future would have been a one way ticket into a psychiatric institute.

"Yes you have, and sweetheart you know that I am just worried about you." he said as he patted my arm.

"Well if that is the case then how about not making me marry this Damion!" I practically shouted.

"Attica, Damion is a very successful man and will be able to provide for you." He said with a stern voice.

"Well what about my happiness?" I asked him in a rage of frustration and anger as I stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Attica we are not having this conversation here!" I could tell that my father was in a rage of anger and that I would not be able to sway his mind from, so I did the only thing that I could do and stayed silent as we made our way into the dining hall.

"Ah, Mr. Corbett, Please join us." A man with brown hair said as he got up from his table, it was a man who I quickly recognised as Mr. Ismay the president of White Star Line.

"Mr. Ismay, good evening". My father said as he approached the slime ball and shook his offered hand.

"And this must me be your lovely daughter." He said as he discretely eyed me up and down and although it may very well have gone unnoticed my most I for sure did not miss it. It was a gesture that made me want to run up on deck and throw up. I however knew that it was most definitely not an option, especially if I wanted to make a good impression with Officer Murdoch.

"Yes, this is Attica Corbett." My father introduced me like some priced piece of meat on the market, a gesture which I most definitely did not appreciate.

"Thank you father for that fine introduction," I practically hissed at him but never the less managed to disguise it with a forced smile as once again saw Mr. Ismay give a approving smile. Oh could he be any more dim-witted. That he did not realize that his presence nor his smiles were not appreciated. Oh how I wanted nothing more than to run out of here and find that wonderful man once again.

I felt my father urging me to take a seat at the table which I slowly did, and was seated in between my father and a man who I recognized as Mr. Hockley. "Tell us Mr. Corbett what takes you to America?" it seemed to be that Mr. Ismay had a reputation for knowing everything about everyone and this was no exception.

"Attica is to meet her fiancé; Damion Cooper over there." each time he said that vile word fiancé I felt my heart drop a fraction deeper into my stomach, but living in a world where I was expected to be a well groomed and gracious lady, there was nothing I could do but grin and bear my father's boasting of this supposedly fabulous man that he had practically sold me off to. I looked around the table and spotted a girl sitting at the other side of Mr. Hockley, if my assumptions were right she must have been Miss Dewit Bukater and I could see that she had exactly the same look that I felt like I had. Suddenly she noticed me looking and returned the look I knew that I should do something and with that I gave her a small wink and turned my attention to the caviar that was suddenly placed on my plate.

"Oh what a lovely concurrence," Mrs. Dewit Bukater spoke for the first time that evening, "Rose is to marry Mr. Hockley, they should converse over their wedding arrangements together." I swear was this woman's sole purpose in life to marry women off to men that they would be forever unhappy with. Or perhaps was she unhappy married to Mr. Dewit Bukater? I opened my mouth to retaliate to her horrible idea but my father beat me to it.

"What a splendid idea Mrs. Dewit Bukater." No it was most certainly not a splendid idea! I did not want to discuss the wedding. With anyone! I did not even want to get married to a man that I may have met but do not remember. I looked over to the girl who I knew to be Rose and to no surprise saw that she had a similar look of disgust, likely not to be aimed at me but at the idea of marriage and the discussion of marriage. On second thoughts maybe I could have 'discussions' with her. Not about the wedding but about life. I knew that she and Molly where probably the only two other women that would understand the longing that I held for life and for love.

So I put on a brave face and with a smile turned my attention to Mrs. Dewit Bukater as well as my father. "Yes indeed that would be a splendid idea." And just to lavish it even more turned to Rose "oh Rose, I am just dying to talk to you about your bridesmaid's dresses, you must tell me about them." She on the other hand was not as good at being exited over something she hated and merely gave a week smile stating that she would tell me all about her wedding plans.

With that we both returned our attention back to our dinner. There was just one problem; I was not really hungry at all so I satisfied myself with picking at my food like a bird and praying that something or someone could get me out of this predicament that I had suddenly found myself in.


	4. Chapter 4

I could not stand any more of this. I had always thought that I had been born in the wrong age, finding the Edwardian age far more attractive than the twenty-first century, but this was just Hell. Being engaged to a man that I have never met and being paraded by my own father as if I were a trophy was not what I would call a pleasant life. As I ran I could feel tears beginning to blur my vision, and if I were to be honest with myself I did not actually know where I was going. The only thing that I knew was that I was going in the general direction of the bow. I needed to be near the water, the one comfort that I knew would never let me down.

I had just about passed the bridge when I ran into something solid.

"Easy there, Miss!" came a Scottish voice. I could see the man's coat in front of me and could distinguish that it was an Officer's coat. Putting two and two together I knew that the man that I had run into was none other than Officer Murdoch, the man with the kind eyes and soothing voice. Looking up into his face, I was not disappointed: there, standing in front of me, was First Officer Murdoch. As he recognized me his blue eyes quickly showed concern.

"Miss Corbett, what troubles you so? Are you still missing your friends?" He gently brought some space between us so that he could look into my eyes as he talked to me. I knew that I could not possibly tell him the truth: that I was from the future – the man would probably call the master of arms and keep me locked up until we reached New York, where I would then be placed in an asylum – so I chose to tell half of the truth, after all it was the greater half.

"No," I hiccupped lightly, I hated crying in front of men, especially men whom I liked, and who, I hoped, liked me back. "It's just...It's just..." I found it hard to talk to him about this because it would involve me telling him that I was engaged to some arrogant pig-head. Whom I didn't even know. This would more than likely drive Officer Murdoch far away from me which was the last thing that I wanted as he was the only man who I felt really comfortable around.

"Listen, I just finished my shift. Would you allow me to invite you for a cup of tea, and maybe then we can talk?"

As I looked into his blue eyes I knew that there was no way in which I could possibly deny him.

"I would like that," taking his arm he began to lead me into the Officers' mess hall. He led me over to a sofa, where he gently sat me down, and went off to get the promised tea. While he was gone I was left to contemplate whether I should tell him about my engagement from Hell or not. I knew that I would feel better if I told someone; yet I feared that, if I told him, he would see me completely differently.

"Here you are, Miss Corbett."

I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts as Officer Murdoch returned with two cups of tea.

"Thank you, Officer Murdoch."

"Will, please," he said suddenly.

Internally I would have no problem calling him by his first name, it was what I was used to, but I knew that as an Edwardian woman there were protocols to be followed.

"Excuse me?" I asked him as though I had misunderstood him.

"Please call me Will," he clarified unnecessarily.

"Alright," I began, but then remembered that I would hate having to call him Will and he still have to call me Miss Corbett. Hell, I hated it anyway. "But on one condition."

"And what would that be?" The way he asked, I almost felt like he might have been worried about something.

"You have to call me Attica." As soon as I said those words I saw a smile brighten on his face.

"Very well, Attica." Once again, it seemed as though he was testing the sound of it, and then out of the blue he seemed to remember that he was still holding both cups of tea. "Oh, where are my manners? Here you go," he said as he handed me the cup.

"Thank you." As our fingers brushed I could have sworn that I felt a spark even through my gloves. At the feeling I could not help but smile and, although he did not smile in return, I could see a glint in his eyes that told me that he felt it too.

"Attica, if I may inquire – what had you so upset up on deck?" There it was, the question that I had been battling with myself about. Should I tell him or not? In the end I decided to go with the first choice. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked before I could say anything.

"N-no. Well, not physically, at least." I added the last part under my breath but apparently he heard me.

"Attica, if someone hurt you must tell me. I can help you and protect you," he said as he placed his cup down on the table next to him.

"If only you could help me," I said as I looked out into the distance, and then turned back to him as I knew that I could not just leave him like that. "It's my father. He's promised me to a man whom I do not even know. It is an engagement from Hell. Then, to top it all, he has to tell the whole world." I could feel that the tears had once again started to flow. This time however it was not a handkerchief that wiped them away, rather it was a bare hand that belonged to the man sitting in front of me.

As I brought my eyes up to meet his I was taken aback by the intensity of his emotions. There were compassion, sadness and another emotion that I did not dare to place. "It cannot be all that bad. If your fiancé has money, then he will be able to provide for you." I could tell that every word pained him. It was a reaction that allowed me to hope that he may feel the same way about me that I did about him.

"I don't care about that! I want to marry a man that I love." As I held his gaze, I felt myself leaning in closer to him, and though I may have been worried that he would think that I was too bold, I soon found him leaning in as well, and it was not long before our lips touched in a velvety caress. The feel of his lips on mine was something that I had only ever dreamed about before. I knew that if someone were to see us like this together, that they would get the shock of their life. I just hoped that we would be left alone in our private haven. Even if it would only be for a little while longer; I decided not to think about such things but rather concentrate on the man that was in front of me.

Will was everything that I looked for in a man, and the knowledge that he was willingly returning the kiss only made me melt further into his strong arms. Slowly, I brought my hand up to rest at the nape of his neck, but before the kiss could be deepened any further, Will seemed to return to his Edwardian mind and broke the kiss.

"Attica," he began as he placed some space in between us, "forgive me, I had no right to do that. You are promised to another man and I just took advantage of you." He began to get up from the sofa, but before he could fully rise I quickly took hold of his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Will, please don't go. You did not do anything wrong. I wanted to kiss you. I know that this sounds weird and that we have only just met today, but I feel drawn to you." I could tell that the last part of that speech was said with a blush on my cheeks, and I was not sure for how much longer I could continue to hold his gaze. Luckily, I did not have to for very long. He quickly sat back down beside me and brought me into his arms.

"Oh, Attica, of course I am attracted to you! You are a beautiful woman, but you are promised to another man," he said as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I don't want to be with a man I do not know. I want to be with you."


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke the next morning not only did it take me a while to realise where I was but also to realize what had happened last night. When I finally did remember I could not help but squeal like a little girl. I kissed him! I kissed William Murdoch!

"Attica, are you alright?" I heard my dad's voice.

"Yes, father," I answered as I burrowed under the covers. Glancing over to the clock that hung on the wall I could see that it was just past eight, which meant that my dad in this time also had an annoying habit of getting up a lot earlier than I did. I would have to remember that in the future.

Quickly getting out of bed, I put on a robe on before stepping out into the sitting room to find a very worried father. "I heard you squeal, is everything alright?" he asked as he got over the shock of seeing me in nothing more decent than a robe. (That was another point that I was most definitely not used to; people did not walk around in their PJ's and robes unlike what I was very much used to).

"It was hardly a squeal, father," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Do not take that tone with me, young lady. I know exactly what I heard and that was indeed a squeal." He wagged his finger at me as if I was a young child that was in need of a good spanking. "Now tell me what was wrong." His tone was one that left little room for argument. I knew that I could not tell him the truth, so after a split second of thinking I decided to tell him something else.

"It was nothing father," I began, "I just remembered that I am to be married in a few short months and I could not contain my excitement at the prospect of being married to my dear Damion." It could not have been a bigger lie, but I could not tell him the truth as I knew the naval rules that bound an Officer, I knew that if dad were to find out he would most definitely get Will fired and I could not let that happen. Besides, it was what he wanted to hear, and sure enough I was right.

"Ah, I see that you finally returned to your senses!" He moved his hand up to cup my cheek, "Damion is a fine match, Attica. You will be truly happy with him."

I felt like throwing up but I pulled together as much courage as I could, and with a smile said: "I know, father."

"Good. Now go to your room; I will call for Bryony to help you get dressed." Once again I nodded and walked back into my room to wait for my maid.

Once Bryony arrived she helped me into a cream floral day dress that flowed around me like the sea. It was definitely not what I was used to wearing, but it would have to do for now. It took only a minute before my hair was pinned up, and with a pair of earrings I was ready to go, but when I got out into the sitting room it was almost as if I was already too late.

"There you are! Come along then, we cannot keep Mr. Ismay waiting." I drew a soft sigh of irritation. I should have known that this was going to happen. Luncheon with Ismay would be a long lunch indeed. My dad turned to look at me and for a split second I thought that he might have heard my sigh but I was soon put at ease as a smile appeared on his face.

"You look lovely this afternoon," he complimented. In return I said nothing, just smiled as I took his offered arm and we made our way up on deck and towards the lunchroom. It was on deck that I my father told me we were to meet Mr. Andrews who would also be accompanying us to lunch. As usual, however, this is the kind of information that is given to me when he was already within sight, though I suppose I could overlook it this once. Only because, next to him was not only a man whom I assumed was 5th Officer Harold Lowe, but Will was also there.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Corbert."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Andrews." My father gave a nod of the head in reply to the kind man.

"Mr. Corbert, may I introduce our 1st officer William Murdoch and our 5th Officer Harold Lowe."

I knew it! My father shook hands with both of the men as Will and I stole heated glances between us. They only lasted for a few seconds, but they were enough.

"Pleasure," my father said to both Officers as he greeted them.

"Well, gentlemen, if you will excuse us: we must be getting to our lunch appointment. "Mr. Corbert, Miss Corbert, shall we?" Mr. Andrews asked us as he walked past the two men.

As I walked past Will I discretely brushed my hand against his, and although we were both wearing gloves I still felt the bolts of electricity shoot through my arms and with one final look and smile I continued to the lunchroom.

"Ah, Mr. Andrews, Mr. Corbert, Miss Corbert!" It was Ismay who got up from his chair along with Caledon Hockley who was sitting to his right. "How good of you to join us for luncheon," he finished in his greeting. Mrs. Dewit Bukater and her daughter also sat at the table: they both gave Mr. Andrews a warm welcome, but while Mrs. Dewit Bukater did the same for my father, her daughter did not. And when it came to me, not only did I get a cold stare from Miss Dewit Bukater but also a fake smile from her cold mother. Mrs. Brown on the other hand was a whole other story: she immediately gave me one of the warmest greetings I have ever known, and I knew then that I would become very fond of her indeed.

Once formal greetings had been made I quietly took my seat between my father and Mrs. Brown, where the menus were promptly placed in front of us.

"Mr. Ismay, I must congratulate you, for I have never seen a finer ship than Titanic." It was Mrs. Dewit Bukater that came with the comment in her soft and toffee-nosed voice.

"Why yes, she is the largest moving object ever created by the hand of man in all history. And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews, here, designed her from the keel plates up."

It was then that Mr. Andrews, the gentle and caring man, came to the surface in an attempt to not take the credit that he so believed was not his to take: "I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale...and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacies would never be challenged. And here she is willed into solid reality." The speech he gave was spoken with such passion that it almost made even me who knew the fate of the ship forget and believe for a split second that she was indeed unsinkable.

"Miss?" I had been so drawn into the speech that Mr. Andrews gave, that I had not noticed the poor steward who was trying to take my order, glancing over my menu and not understanding a word of it, as it was in French. I finally decided on the first thing that I did understand and know.

"I'll have the Roast Beef, please," I said as I handed the menu back to him, and as I did so I also noticed the strange look that I was getting from everyone as I had actually dared to say please to a servant.

"You know I don't like that, Rose." It was soft but I could definitely hear it from across the table, Mrs. Dewit Bukater telling her daughter off for smoking. I mean I must admit I do not like smoking either, but come on! – it's the girl's funeral.

"She knows." This time it was Cal, naturally, as he took the cigarette from the girl and put it out, where there after he leaned over and placed an order for both of them. I must admit that the poor girl was not having the best day of her life.

"You gonna cut her meat for her too, there, Cal?" Mrs. Brown defended the poor girl but soon found herself overpowered by what everyone else's ideas were, very much like I did almost every day, and so she quickly changed the subject. "Say, who came up with the name 'Titanic'? Was it you, Bruce?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury and above all, strength."

"Do you know of a Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size...might be of particular interest to you."

I had just taken a sip of water but immediately found myself struggling not to spit it out again, which unfortunately then converted to a coughing fit and all of the attention drawn onto me as Miss. Dewit Bukater slipped out of the room. Great, well, as long as the coughing fit was all that was going to happen to me during this luncheon then I could survive.

It was just a pity that I did not have the ability of foresight, because then I would know that it was not this luncheon that I had to worry about at all, rather the dinner that would soon follow it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Congratulations, Mr. Ismay," Colonel Gracie piped up from the other side of the mediocre-sized round table. "She is a remarkable ship."

"Thank you. However, I am afraid that some credit must be given to our master shipbuilder, here, Mr. Andrews."

I was impressed that such a self-centred man would even give credit to the men that had actually worked so hard for this beautiful ship.

"Hear, hear," the old English aristocrat called in sudden realization – although I am sure that part of that realization was just an act.

The day had progressed smoothly, with no major event. Will had been occupied all day, either on watch or sleeping: the poor man was exhausted from the transition that he once again had to make into the hard work schedule that the Merchant Marine Officers had to endure. So part of my day was spent lazing on the deck chairs and gazing out over the horizon, thinking about everything and nothing. The other part of my day was spent in the library, snooping around for hidden treasures, only to be interrupted by my father all too early or, in his opinion, all too late. He demanded that I get ready for dinner.

So here I sat, in a deep dark blue evening dress with large silver patches decorated with black and beige flower patterns, with as decoration, at the front of my hip, a yellow rose, at a table with these rich men who believed that they could control everything in the universe that revolved around them.

"It's too bad that we could not have true gentlemen in place of these low-class men." Out of all the things that Hockley could have said, this was the one that I could not tolerate.

"Mr. Hockley, for your information: those fine men work harder and do a far better job than you would ever do with your Steel Tycoon monopoly!" I knew that I should not create such an outburst, or rather Attica should not, but I could not help it. I would not stand by and let these pompous arses insult the brave men that would give it their all and in some cases that also meant their life. Furthermore I was not going to sit back and let them insult Will.

When I actually stopped to breathe, I was only slightly surprised to see the men at the table looking at me with looks of absolute shock and...Was that disgust that I could see in their eyes? As I turned to leave the table I caught sight of the look in father's eyes. It was a look of utter disappointment and anger, most likely at the fact that I had just humiliated him in front of very rich men with a lot of power, defending men that did not have as much money or power. I knew that this was another thing that I should not do but... "Excuse me, Father," I said as I left the table before he could say anything, and although it was insanely painful, due to this ridiculous corset, I managed to get out of the dining room before he could even have a chance to yell.

As soon as I made it up onto the deck I made my way to the bow of the ship where I would find the only people that I knew I could be myself around.

"Mr. Moody!" I called as I saw the youngest Officer on duty.

"Miss Corbett." He looked shocked to see me. Although, on second thoughts, he was probably shocked to see a lady outside when she should be in the dining room having her eleven-course meal. "Miss, you must not be here. This is the Officers' promenade deck."

"Please, Mr. Moody, I just need some fresh air and to get away from the people in the dining room." He must have felt some sort of compassion for me as he sighed and with a small smile allowed me to stay on their promenade deck.

"As you are here now, is there anything that I may help you with, Miss-"

"It's Attica," I interrupted him.

"Pardon?" he was shocked that I proposed something as outrageous as calling a well-brought-up lady by her first name.

"Please, Mr. Moody, call me Attica," I repeated.

"Very well. But in that case I insist that you call me James. Now, may I ask if there is anything that I could assist you with?"

"You could tell me if Mr. Murdoch is around?" I asked hopefully.

"I am sorry, Attica. Mr. Murdoch is currently resting."

I had the feeling that he was sorry that he could not help me.

"Oh, well it does not matter, thank you-AH!" I shrieked as I suddenly felt ice cold water splashing against my back.

"Oh my Lord, Miss Corbett!" It was Mr. Lightholler who came running up with an empty bucket. "Are you alright? I am so sorry! I was trying to hit Mr. Moody, here," he apologized sheepishly.

"You what??" James asked as he took off his greatcoat and wrapped it around me. "What were you thinking?"

"To get you soaked," Mr. Lightholler replied as he waved the bucket like a little kid who had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Lights, have you lost your mind—"

My hysterical laughter interrupted James, (dead in his tracks) resulting in a confused look.

"Miss Corbett" he asked cautiously.

"I am sorry, Mr. Moody, it is just funny," I said once I had managed to get control of my laughter.

"But Miss Corbett, you are soaked." He gestured to my wet dress and his greatcoat that I still had wrapped around me.

"No, really, it is not bad. I mean, yes, it is cold, but I have not had this much fun in a while," I finished leaving both men utterly confused. It was Lightholler who was the first to break the silence.

"There, you see: no harm done," he said, waving his arms in excitement, and almost knocking a poor sailor over who just happened to be passing by. "Oops! Pardon me," he called after the whelp that had scurried off to see the damage that had been done to his nose. Mr. Moody by now could not help but stifle a chuckle as well. "See, no one can withstand the charms of Charles Lightholler!" Mr. Lightholler claimed in joy.

"Well, Mr. Lightholler, I leave you to bask in the light of your new-found love for yourself as I escort Miss. Corbett back to her cabin so that she may get dry. My fair lady?" he said in a mock gesture of the olden days as he offered me his arm in a motion that was exaggerated by far.

"Thank you, my good Knight," I replied and as I took his arm.

"Now, let us pray that our jester does not get into any more trouble tonight," he said, softly, but still loud enough for Mr. Lightholler to hear, as he escorted me back to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Attica! In here!" The sternness in his voice was unmistakable, leaving me no choice but to obey and enter the study where I found my father sitting at the desk. "Where have you been?"

"I took a walk up on deck, I needed some fresh air." Well, it was partly true; I had been on deck, but for other reasons entirely.

"Attica, what got into you this evening?" His eyes were full of disappointment and rage, and although it was something that I had expected, the tone and the delivery in question or demand left me stunned and unable to retort, but I was not allowed to remain speechless for long. "I asked you a question and I demand an answer along with an explanation." His tone left no room for argument and eventually I had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"I am sorry, father, but I do not think it is right that those men speak about such hard-working men in that way."

Then it came, the slap that I knew would be any Edwardian man's response to such a statement from a woman. But the sting of the slap was something that no one could have prepared me for. It shot through my skull like thunder striking down a tree that came in its way, and it truly left me paralyzed and speechless.

"Attica, I am disappointed, I was sure that I had brought you up to know better. This is a man's world and women have no right to question them. You are never to humiliate me like that again, EVER!" He paused to let the message sink in. "Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" he demanded.

"Yes, sir," I replied quietly.

"Good. Now I want you to go to your room and stay there, that is an order!" With that he turned back to what he had been doing before I came in and I had no choice but to return to my room.

It was only when I got to my room that I truly noticed just how wet and cold I really was. The humour and the camaraderie of the Officers had taken away the bitterness of the night and of April in general. Knowing that there was no way of getting out again tonight, and considering that sneaking out of the window was out of the question due to obvious reasons, I decided that there was no point anyway in staying in the dress. So with that in mind I called for Bryony to help me get out of it and into something a lot more comfortable.

Once I had managed to get out of the wet dress and finally able to slip into a nightgown in which I could actually breathe. "Thank you, Bryony, that would be all," I said, dismissing the maid.

"Yes, miss." When she had actually left I turned my attention to the trunks which had been placed in the corner of my room, almost out of sight. It was time for me to try and find out something about this life that I had been thrown into. I could only hope that there would actually be some kind of clue within those trunks.

After searching for the longest time I finally came across a photograph and a letter. The picture was that of Damion Cooper, and I was surprised that for once he was not an old goon: rather he was a handsome young man, to the point that he actually looked to be younger than Will. He was a wiry man with dark hair, the very image of handsome. But those eyes were as cold as the ice from which they had been carved. Not anything like the kind warm, blue, eyes of Will. I knew that as a young woman I should have no problem with marrying this man. But my heart said that there was no way in which I could love a man that cold.

Putting the photograph of Damion down I moved on to the letter which I had also found in the trunk.

_My dearest Attica,_

_I have tried to guide your father into not going through with the arrangement, but my darling it seems to be that he is set on his decision and assures me that it will be a divine match. I am afraid that it is never fair as to whom we are to marry, but we are women, who are we to say._

_Yet there is always a ray of light in the darkness, and should you ever need a sanctuary you will always be welcome to stay with us. _

_Yours affectionately_

_Your Aunt_

_Aunt Margret Stewart _

Picking up the photograph of Damion I realized that I was not actually out of my mind. That even before I came into this life Attica really did not want to marry this man. There was also another thing; I now knew that I had one kind and loving family member. With this new knowledge I went to bed and wondered what the future held for me and possibly also for Will.

**A/N: I have created a soundtrack for "Chance in Time" which can be seen on my profile and as the story continues more songs will be added, I hope you like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

I woke early the next morning feeling refreshed from the knowledge that there was one kind person in this family. I did not even wait to hear or see if my father was awake: I quickly got out of bed and called for Bryony to help me bathe and get dressed into a simple white day dress and a straw hat with a blue ribbon (that was) tied around the base of the brim.

"Thank you Bryony," I said, dismissing the maid once everything had been secured into its place. Once she was gone I quickly picked up the photograph of Damion and quietly left the room. I knew enough of the Edwardian age to guess that father would not want me to be absent from breakfast as that would cause a public scene, and in turn also a scene, and I was right.

As I left my own room and entered the sitting room I was greeted by father who was already waiting for me. "There you are," he said as he made his way over to the door. "Well, come along then, we do not have all day."

I could tell he was irritated as he offered his arm, waiting impatiently for me to take it. Not wanting to test his patience and be locked in my room for the rest of the day, like some naughty schoolgirl, I decided to obey him and quickly walk up to him, taking his offered arm.

It was not long before I found myself once again seated at a table with the same arrogant people from the night before, although this time I decided to hold my tongue. Not only because I was in no mood for another slap, but also because if I did in fact decide to say anything it would have to be an apology and I refused to apologize to these people. So breakfast quickly passed by in a blur, as I sat there nibbling on the corn bread on my plate and every now and then hearing something from one of the people at the table, as I was in a dream zone, just waiting for the time when I could go up on deck and see Will again.

"Well, ladies, thank you for your company at breakfast," Mr. Ismay said as he got up from his chair and began to excuse himself. "I am afraid I have some business to attend to." And with that he left. This was the signal that it was alright for the rest of the individuals at the table to get up and go about their morning, and to my luck this also included father. Though it was only when we were back in the sitting room that I dared to ask for the permission that I would need to go up on deck without him.

"Father, may I go up on deck? I am suddenly feeling a bit dizzy." I briefly held my breath, fearing that he may say that my so-called punishment was not over, that I would have to remain confined to the state room, but the answer that he gave, was something that I had almost certainly not expected.

"Certainly, dear. Would you like me to escort you?" he added.

"No, that won't be necessary; I am just going to go for a little leisurely walk around the deck," I said in a hope that he would not insist on escorting me, and to my joy it worked, as the next thing I knew he was nodding his consent, so before he could change his mind I quietly left the room and made my way to the bow of the ship.

It was only when I was there by the ocean, the ocean that brought me so much comfort and joy, that I pulled out the photograph of Damion. I know that it may appear strange that I was carrying around a picture of the man that I so dreaded marrying, but the truth is that I needed to understand if Attica would marry him, or if I was allowed to change history and be with Will.

"Miss, I am afraid that I must ask you to leave, passengers are not allowed up here." I had not been studying the picture for more than five minutes when I heard a familiar voice. Quickly turning around I came face to face with none other than Will himself.

"Will!" I cried in a mixture of shock and joy at seeing him there, and greeted him with a quick hug, unable to resist feeling his arms around me again, but out of fear of being caught, it only lasted for a split second.

"Good morning, love," he greeted tenderly, and it was only after a moment's hesitation that he asked about the photo: "What were you studying so intently?" and at that moment he looked completely like a child who had found out about a secret room in the house, a room which his mummy told him not to go into. His expression was a mixture of childlike guilt and curiosity, and it took all of my willpower not to giggle at how cute he looked at that moment.

"Oh! This?" I indicated to the picture. "It's a photograph of my fiancé." I paused for a second to catch his reaction, which was quickly turning into one of confusion, and I thought I could detect a bit of hurt somewhere, but I continued. "I have been thinking about what you said the other night," I told him and at that moment I saw his face fall, but only for a moment before he quickly masked it with Edwardian propriety.

"I am glad, Miss Corbett. It would be for the best." I could tell that he was about to make his excuses to go back to his own business, but I also knew that I could not let him before I explained myself.

"No, it would not, Will. Look at his eyes: they are like ice!" I said, showing him the photograph. "I could never live with someone, let alone _marry_ someone who is so cold." Having said that, I threw the photograph overboard, and myself into his arms. "Not like you, warm and welcoming. I told you before, Will, I want to stay with you, and I meant it," I said with my face in his chest as I felt and heard him taking in a sigh of air, but it was a sigh of contentment rather than annoyance, as his arms wrapped securely around me.

I realized two things in this moment. The first, was that I knew that this was incredibly risky, as we could be caught any moment, but honestly I did not care, all I cared about was the man in front of me. The second was that by what I had said that I had altered history beyond imagination, but all I could think and hope was that that letter from Margret could bring me some salvation, and just maybe everything would be alright. I knew that this was my chance, a chance in time, and if I did not take it now, when would I?


	9. Chapter 9

I could not believe the way that my new life was suddenly turning out, it was really to the point where all I wanted to do was laugh and cry at the same time, both for happiness and a mixture of sadness and frustration. I had always wanted my life to be like a fairytale, every time I watched "The Little Mermaid" or "Beauty and the Beast". I longed for the adventure and the romance. But what was that saying that people always say: _be careful what you wish for_. And sure enough, here I was in my room with my maid, getting ready for dinner, and sure enough I had gotten what I had always longed for: the adventure and the romance. The only problem was that I feared at what cost.

I winced slightly as Bryony suddenly poked me with one of the hair pins, and of course it was something that the girl noticed, as she quickly began to apologize.

Bryony, please, I assure you that it is quite alright," I attempted to reassure the nervous girl. After a while she quietly and timidly went back to work on my hair as I observed myself in the mirror. It may be that Bryony was acting skittish today but I could not deny that she was doing an excellent job, in my old life I had never been good at hair or makeup, and to now have it perfect all of the time was really something that in my old life I would have killed for.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. Startled, I almost yelled for who was on the other side of the door. That however turned out to not be such a great idea, because the next thing I knew father came storming through the door, ready to kill someone.

"Attica, are you alright?!" he almost yelled in return.

"Yes father, forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts," I replied as I turned back to study Bryony's work. Father, on the other hand, was obviously feeling akward as he began shifting his weight and, after softly clearing his throat, said that he understood, although I was left wondering if he really did.

"Are you ready to leave for dinner?" he finally asked.

"Yes," was my only reply as I got up from my seat, and with a final nod and thank you to Bryony, left the room to join father.

"Mr. Corbett, may I introduce you to George Hollingford," Mr. Ismay said as he and Mr. Hollingford got up. He first came to greet father, but it was only when he greeted me that I shivered. I tried as hard as possible to conceal it: whether I succeeded or not was something that I would never know, but could only hope. The man before me had a gaze that would make a snake cower.

"Miss Cobertt, a pleasure to meet you," he greeted.

After fighting against every instinct to show my disgust towards this man in any way, I was finally able to reply, "Mr. Hollingford, the pleasure is all mine." This, however, only made me fight harder, as the response that I got from him was one that just sent more chills down my spine.

"Please, Mr. Cobertt, join us."

"Thank you, Mr. Hollingford."

Thank you? In his opinion maybe, but for me it was going to be a long night, but I was a woman, I knew that my opinion amongst these people, in this time, was worth nothing, so I reluctantly followed father to the table.

It was not long before my prediction came true. It was the same conversation as the previous night, only this time not only did the dialogue go in the direction of Mr. Hockley's and Miss Dewit Bukater's wedding, but also my wedding to the 'Ice Man', though the real trouble did not start until after dinner, when I had asked to be excused from the table, claiming that I was tired and that I was going to go back to the suite.

"Shall I escort you?" father asked as he began to get up from the table, but before he could I quickly assured him or tried to, I am not sure which one. I could tell that he was not pleased, but luckily he finally relented and I was allowed to return to my suite.

"Ah, Miss Cobertt." I had only been able to get a part of the way to the suite before a snake-like voice, which I only recognized all too well, interrupted me.

"Mr. Hollingford," I replied coldly. Every nerve in my body told me to run, but I knew that running would only result in a higher chance of harm and danger, so I gritted my teeth and stayed in place. "Can I help you?" I struggled not to show my disgust. The reply that I got did nothing to comfort my nerves. Mr. Hollingford simply gave a chilling grin and stepped closer.

"You may just be able to help me, Miss Cobertt." He stopped briefly, only to take a deep breath, the grin never once leaving his face. "You see, I know about your excursions." I felt my heart beat harder and harder as the man moved closer to me with every word he spoke.

"What do you want?" In my fear and anger I forgot the Edwardian protocols. Mr. Hollingford, however, did not seem to care.

"I should tell your father. God knows what he would do to you!" With another pause and breath he continued, "But I could just let it go, if..."

"If what?" I asked.

Mr. Hollingford then decided to take the final step and effectively sandwiched me between the wall and himself where I found myself defenceless and unable to do anything. It was then that Mr. Hollingford decided to raise his hand and with an even bigger grin began to fondle my cheek. I was too disgusted and scared to do anything about it.

"If you repay me in bed!" he whispered suggestively. His hand moved again, most likely to continue fondling me, but before he could a new voice broke through the tension in the hallway along with my fear, a voice that I made my heart skip a beat.

"Mr. Hollingford! Please step away from Miss Cobertt," Will commanded as he slowly yet confidently moved towards us.

"Mr. Murdoch, how nice of you to join us. Now please, move along and check on the bridge." The belittling in Mr. Hollingford's voice did not go unnoticed by me and by looking at Will he also noticed it.

"Sir, step away from Miss Cobertt, or I will have the Master at Arms fetched, and you will spend the rest of the voyage under arrest," Will said as he came right into Mr. Hollingford's personal space effectively intimidating him as he began to back up until I was finally able to once again breathe.

"Very well. Miss Cobertt, please try to be more careful, you would not want to get hurt next time."

I was not sure whether this was meant to be a threat or not, but in all honesty all I wanted was to get as far away from this man as possible. Mr. Hollingford, on the other hand, merely acted out the part that he had chosen and with one last glance walked down the hall until he was completely out of sight, and it was only then that I moved from my spot and launched myself at Will. I knew that it was wrong and that if someone saw us, the chance that we would be able to keep on getting away with our love, would be reduced to the microscopical proportions, but I simply broke down into sobs.

Will merely wrapped me tight in his embrace and, with his face buried in my hair, inhaled my scent. "It's alright, he is gone, you're safe now."

I shook my head, and in between sobs managed to speak, "No, I won't! He knows, Will... He knows about us... And he threatened to tell father... I will never be able to get away from him."

"Hey, Attica, look at me!"

Slowly I brought my head up to look deep into his eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, to us, I won't let it, I promise."

I nodded, I wanted so hard to believe him, but I did not know how he would be able to protect me all the time.

"Attica, listen, when you are not with your father, I want you to be with me or Mr. Lightholler, you understand?"

I nodded and once again returned to find comfort in his embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Will slowly lead me up on deck and the whole time I could do nothing but hold onto his arm while keeping my body close to his in shock and fear of what could have happened had he not shown up.

We continued walking together until we reached the railing on the port side of the Officer's Promenade Deck. I knew that Will brought me here because passengers were not allowed on this section of the ship, and it was the one place where I was safe from everything that plagued me.

"Sshh," he cooed softly as I continued to hold onto him for dear life. "It's alright love, he can't harm you here, you're safe." And with that he pulled me into his embrace once more and continued to assure me that I was safe and that nothing could harm me, and that he would not allow it. Slowly I let the dam that was keeping my emotions in check break as the tears that I had been fighting to hold back began to run down my face. I tried to hide them from Will, not wanting him to see my weakness, but it was to no avail. I had tried to muffle a sniff when he heard me, but instead of pushing me away, he only held me tighter to his chest and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"He can't harm you, love, please do not cry, I am here." I could have sworn that I felt him place gentle kisses along my neck as he attempted to soothe me, but I passed it off as a mere figment of my imagination as I burrowed further into his great coat.

It was only later when I had calmed down some that our peace was disturbed.

"Now, this is a scandal that the whole ship will be talking about by morning! Mr. Murdoch, will you please release the poor damsel before I, her knight in shining armour shall have to rescue her."

We both started and, jumping apart in fright, came face to face with a very amused Mr. Lightholler.

"Charles! For the love of God, man, don't sneak up on people like that!" Will snarled as he once again took a step closer to me and placed an arm around my shoulders in continuous comfort. I could tell that Mr. Lightholler was going to give another smart comment, but when he caught sight of my face and eyes he quickly thought twice about it.

"Miss Corbett, are you well?" he asked, and I could tell by his voice that he was genuinely concerned for me.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mr. Lightholler," I answered as I quickly tried to dry my eyes to cover the fact that I had been crying. Mr. Lightholler, however, did not buy it, but before he could pry any further Will filled him in.

"Mr. Hollingford, a first class passenger, tried to force Miss Cobertt into his bed." This did not only cause me to whimper a little and find the comfort once again in the embrace of Will, but I also heard a gasp of shock and horror coming from Mr. Lightholler.

"Did he...?" he asked, too disgusted to actually finish the question.

I simply shook my head. "No. Mr. Murdoch got there in time to stop it," I said, assuring him that I was alright.

"Oh, my dear, I am truly sorry! If there is anything that I can do..." he said as he approached us and quickly put his arms around me in a friendly hug of comfort.

"Maybe there is something that you could do, Lights." This time it was Will that piped up. "Could you keep an eye on her and be with her when her father or I am not?" It did not take long before Will's request was answered, as Mr. Lightholler quickly nodded his head.

"Of course, Will. Now, if you two will excuse me, I must return to my duties. "

"Thank you." And with that we were once again left alone; however unknown to us there was a fourth person who had watched the entire exchange.


	11. Chapter 11

I was exceptionally surprised when the next day passed without any major event, yet I should have known that it would not last. It did not help that I knew what was going to happen this very night, but it also didn't help that, unknown to me, there would be other events that would mean this night going more unhitched then it was already destined to be.

It started with dinner. Father seemed determined to keep me quiet, (remaining as) nothing more than a trophy destined to hang off a man's arm, the way that all women were meant to be in this day and age – though that was only the beginning of it. The real eruption was only fated to come when we were in the private of our state room.

"Attica, I don't know what I am going to do with you." He sighed in frustration as he uncharacteristically threaded his hands through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Although I felt confused, I also felt dread as to where this might be leading and the consequences that it might bring with it.

"It was bad enough that you talked back to the gentlemen at dinner, but now to find out that you have been recklessly gallivanting with a sailor! It is simply beyond what I could ever imagine my daughter doing. And, quite frankly, it is more that I am willing to tolerate."

I was taken aback by what my father had just said. I knew that there was something amiss, but that he would have discovered the affection that had been brewing between Will and me, I would never have guessed.

My first reaction was shock, but this soon changed into fear: what would this man do in order to keep us apart? I was not naive when it came to Edwardian cultures, especially rich men and their daughters. I knew that they wanted, needed, complete control of whom their daughters married, and I knew that there was no way that he would ever approve, or even consider a sailor like Murdoch.

Then I thought of who could possibly have told my father about my love for Will. But I knew that I had to continue pretending that I was ignorant as to what he was saying, in hopes to push my father off track from the truth.

"I'm sorry, father, I don't understand. What have I done wrong?"

"Don't play coy with me, Attica. You were seen by none other than Mr. Ismay himself." I felt my heart sink further as I realized that the slime ball had been spying on me. "I never want to hear about you being near that sailor again." His tone left no room for argument, and it did not matter that I was terrified of what they would do to Will, so I did the only thing that I could think of doing.

"I'm pregnant, father!"

The shades that passed over his face immediately let me know that I had made the wrong move, but I did not regret it. I would give anything if it meant keeping Will safe and being able to stay with him.

"Oh Attica! Please tell me you haven't!"

"I have, father, and now I am pregnant with his child." With every word that I spoke I began to lose the Edwardian protocols from my demeanour. My only salvation was that father was so lost in his anger that he did not notice my unladylike speech.

What came next was something that I would never have expected. "Well, then there is nothing left to do," father began, and as he did I felt joy that I had achieved my goal: not only would I be able to keep Will safe but father would ask me to stay with him, just to keep from causing a scandal.

Though what really came sent me plummeting into the abyss. "You are to marry Damian, and when the child comes you will make him believe that it is his." I knew from the tone and the looks in father's eyes that there was no way I would be able to sway him in his decision. However, it was a decision that I knew that I would never be able to stand by, not when Will was in so much danger, and I was the only person who could possibly save him.

"No! Please don't make me go through with this!" I begged, but it was to no avail.

"Oh, I think you will find that you will indeed go through with it, and you are not to speak of this _child_ to anyone, especially this _sailor_. Do I make myself clear?" The disgust that was behind the words 'child' and 'sailor', sent shivers down my spine: tears threatened to spill out of my eyes, and it was in this moment that I chose to do the only thing that I could do: _RUN!_


	12. Chapter 12

"Whoa, Miss Corbett!" James called as he caught me in his arms.

I had managed to get away from father, and wasted no time in running up to the bridge. There was only one man that I wanted to be with at the moment, and I knew that the best place I could possibly find him would be on the bridge. Instead, I ran right into James in my haste to reach Will.

Now James was holding me at arm's length as he desperately tried to steady me and see what had made me run down the deck so fast.

"Attica, what's wrong?" The concern in his eyes was almost enough to bring me to my knees, but I remember that I needed to get to Will.

"James! Please, where is Will?" I demanded as I took hold of his arms.

"He is on the bridge, why? What happened?" he persisted.

"Please, I need to see him." I felt bad that I was not answering his question, but the only thing that I could think about was getting to him. I was not pregnant in the least, but that made me want the comfort of his embrace all the more.

"Alright, come on then," James said as put his arm around me in comfort and took my hand with his other in support. It did not take long at all to reach the bridge, and there, just as James had said, was Will looking out over the still night's ocean. The reality of what was to come hit me all that much harder, and I was unable to hold back a sob. James gave me a sympathetic look and turned his attention once again to the officer in front of him.

"Mr. Murdoch."

Will, hearing James calling him, turned around, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. Shock, concern and a hint of anger crossed his features, but nevertheless he opened his arms, and I wasted no time in breaking free from James and throwing myself into Will's arms, where he wrapped me in a/his strong embrace. His scent, along with the scent of the ocean, caused me to burrow deeper into him. He was so warm and strong, I felt like nothing could ever possibly harm me as long as he was there, and I felt like I could let go completely of the world around me, and that was exactly what I did. I finally let the tears, that had been threatening to fall for so long, actually fall.

"Attica! What happened? Did Hollingford do this to you?" he asked, bending his head further down to mine as he gently stroked my hair with one hand, while the other was wrapped tightly around my shoulders. The only answer that I could give was a shake of the head. "Then what? Tell me, love." His voice was full of concern and urgency.

"My father," was the only thing that I could say.

"Mr. Corbett? What did he do, Attica?" he asked. I would imagine by the tone in his voice that he thought that father had perhaps hurt me in some kind of way.

"He is forcing me to marry Mr. Cooper. He said that I was never to see, or speak to you again. That he would hurt you if he saw us together." My voice cracked with every sentence that I spoke, and by the end of it I could do nothing but sob into his chest, not only for him but also for the love that we shared that might very well be destroyed.

"Sshh, love, have faith in us, in our love..."

I could tell that he wanted to say something more, but before he had a chance the lookout's bell struck distinctly three times in the darkness of the night. It was a chilling sound that only served as a chilling reminder of what was to come. Will quickly turned around to look over the black waters in search of the danger that lay ahead. I could tell that he was squinting in an attempt to see into the distance. I knew that I should tell him about the iceberg, but I found myself unable to move.

It seemed like ages before Will caught sight of the blue ice that lay ahead of us. I heard his gasp as he pushed himself off the railing and raced to the wheel house, where James came running out crying: "Iceberg ahead!"

Not a second later, Will gave the command, "Hard to starboard!" Moving back out, he scurried past James and into the front wheel house where I could only imagine that he was giving commands to the engine rooms to put the engine into full astern. He could not have been in there for much more than a few seconds, but if felt like an eternity before he came back out to stand next to me and survey the ship's movements. The compassion and love that had previously radiated from his eyes had been replaced with concern and fear; yet deep down I could see the steadiness of a sailor.

I held my breath for the collision that I knew would come.

"Is it hard over?" Will shouted back to the wheel house.

"Yes, hard over, sir," was James's reply. I could hear Will softly begging the ship to turn under his breath, but I knew that it was to no avail, and I did the only thing that I had the courage to do: I took two steps over to Will and held onto his arm as I felt with a chilling horror the entire structure of Titanic shake beneath us. It was as if she was crying, as if she herself realized what was happening, and although she desperately wanted to survive and protect the people on her, she realized that she could not.

I knew that Will had heard her cry too, because within seconds he once again turned around towards the wheel house and yelled: "Hard to port!" – but it did not matter how fast Master Hidgins turned the wheel: it was still too late, and no matter how much Will or I hoped that it was not, we both realized this, and we knew that it would be a night to remember, should we ever survive.


	13. Chapter 13

I slowly moved towards the Wheel house to see what had happened, although truly that seemed almost ridiculous as I knew what had happened, but I also knew that Will along with the other men were all shaken up, as they were all men that were not used to losing, and actually finally having lost in a large way was not going to go down well with them.

"Note the time, enter it in the log" I could see Will looking out of the windows and out onto the calm sea before him as he said this. His laboured breathing and the cold damp sweat that now slowly trickled down his forehead was evident from where I stood, and I knew that not only was he scared of what was to come, and that he was already blaming himself for what had happened. I rested my head against the threshold of the Wheelhouse as I continued to observe the men and started to realized not only how this would affect them all, especially Will, and for the first time since I got on the ship I truly feared what was to come.

"What was that Mr. Murdoch?" I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of Captain Smith coming into the wheel house, it did not help that I knew that I was not allowed to be here, but the more rational side of me told me that with the situation on hand no one would care.

"An iceberg sir. I put her hard to starboard and manned the engines full astern, but it was too close, I tried to port round it, but she hit..." Will's voice trembled with fear, I could tell that he was going to continue explaining to the captain what had happened, but before he could he was interrupted by the captain.

"Close the watertight doors!" Captain Smith ordered as he walked out of the wheelhouse.

"Doors are closed sir." Will replied as he followed Captain out on deck, I wasted no time in jumping out of the way as the two men raced past me out onto the bridge.

"Man the engines to all stop!"

"Aye sir." At the Captains order Will had turned around to pass the message on, but James was already a step ahead of him. There was a moment of eerie silence before the captain ordered Will to go and fetch the carpenter. I could tell that he was feeling increasingly guilty about what he believed was his fault that he spent no time in accepting the order eagerly and running off, and I would be lying if I said I thought that he would stop and say something to me, but my sweet Will never ceased to amaze me as he gently took me by the arm and guided me into an abandoned corridor where we would not be seen.

"Will!" I whispered to him as I gently placed my hand on his cheek I tried as hard as possible to keep my voice calm but I knew that my voice was still shaky. He gently placed his trembling hand over mine as he looked down in shame for a split second before returning his gaze to mine, and bent down to gently kiss me on the lips, through that kiss I was able to feel all of his emotions, fear, failure, yet through all of that I there was still a ray of hope and love, as we broke the kiss I tried to convey the strength that I knew without a doubt he would need in order to survive the night, because I knew that if he did not survive the night then there was no way in which I could continue to live in the era.

"Attica!" he whispered inches from my lips "I am so sorry Attica.."

"Will," I interrupted him in an attempt to reassure him that it was not his fault but he continued before I had a chance to.

"It has all gone wrong." He all but sobbed as he said those words and I found myself unable to stop from taking him into my arms, Will in turn buried his face into the crook of my neck where he continued to tremble, and I gently placed my hand on his head and gently soothed him, happy to give him the comfort.

"Shh, don't worry love, everything will be alright." I said in a gentle voice, but he shook his head and once again looked into my eyes.

"Attica, I need you to do something for me."

I knew that time was of the essence and that he knew that he could not afford to stand around talking to me, but I also knew that making him a promise might just give him the strength that he needed. "Anything."

"I need you to go inside and get a coat and a life vest, they will be in a cupboard in your stateroom, then I want you to come back up and find me where I will then get you into a life boat," at this point he held my face in both of his hands, "I am not going to lie to you the ship will sink. But Attica you have to promise me that whatever happens you will get on a lifeboat and survive this night." I could feel the tears building up and slowly running down my face as Will gently wiped them away.

"Alright, but you need to promise me something in return, you need to get on a life boat as well." Will did not seem convinced as he began to shake his head, but before he could say anything I placed a gloved finger over his mouth in order to silence him. "At least promise me that you will survive. I cannot live in this world without you, please I need you."

"Alright, I promise you that I survive this night." With that I nodded and gently placed my head on his chest for the last time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry guys this is not a new chapter. First let me just start by saying Happy New Year to you all! The second thing I wanted to say was that I just wanted to let everyone know that I have made a trailer for Chance in Time and you can seen on youtube .com/user/solmalfoy#p/a/u/0/UUkOsFIesA4. **


	15. Chapter 15

I was left standing on the bridge, both shaken up and winded from Will's kiss – from which I could not help but feel that, even after promising me, he felt that he no longer had hope, that he knew that he would die. No matter what he wanted to believe or what he told anyone and it was something that I knew I could not allow.

I lost track of how long I had been standing there for, but it was not until James returned to the bridge with rockets, that I was able to find the will to move my legs.

I knew that, no matter how much I disliked my father for what he had done to me, in regards to the betrothal, I could not help but feel a connection to him, and the idea of him drowning, or worse, freezing to death, caused an ache in my heart. It did not take me long to return to our cabin, but it was too late: Father was no longer there. I began to feel dread as the time quickly passed by, resulting in less of a chance for him to be able to get into a lifeboat.

As I passed the edge of the bridge I could see people, down on the decks below, who in their oblivion of what had just happened were busy playing football with large pieces of ice that had fallen onto the deck. It took me only a moment to shake the them from my thoughts and concentrate once again on the task that now lay at hand, and so with that I made my way in pursuit of my father.

"Miss, please." I looked to where the voice was coming from, only to come face to face with a steward. "Please miss, you should not be here."

"But my father, I must find my father!" I explained, praying that this man before me would take pity on me and help me, even if it was a woman's word against a man's.

"He is probably in the first class dining room."

At hearing his reply I immediately felt a sense of relief as well as of mortification at my own lack of knowledge. Of course they would be there; the captain as well as the Officers would want to keep them there till they were ready to board the lifeboats. I quickly moved past the steward without saying thank you, but I knew that from this point on protocols would have little significance to anyone.

It was not until I had made it into the dining hall and spotted my father that I coul finally bring myself to breathe evenly once again.

"Father!" I called softly as I reached him.

"Attica, thank heavens! You are not to run off like that again. Do you hear me?" he asked in a hushed tone so as not to attract attention from the people around us. From his tone it was clear that not only did he not know the full extent of the gravity of the situation, but also that he was beyond furious.

"As for your claim earlier on, we will discuss it later. And you will marry Damion!"

"Father, please! There is no time..." I began, but was quickly interrupted once again.

"I will not hear of it. You will marry Damion; is that clear?!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I can't! I'm sorry." With that I turned around, and ignoring the calls of my name I ran out of the dining room and out onto the promenade deck. There were a few passengers, but the thing that caught my attention most of all was the amount of sailors and officers who were running around in a controlled panic as they prepared to lower.

I stood outside, lost and frightened; I envied the rest of the passengers at this point, I truly did. Although one may find this thought sinister, the truth was that they were blissful in their ignorance, while the crew and I knew what awaited us, and were forced to live with the terror of knowing that this may very well be the night in which we would lay down our lives.

"Keep lowering! Keep lowering, keep lowering..."

It was a strong soothing voice that interrupted my thoughts. Looking up, I realized that in the haze of my panic I had failed to see the comfort of Lights as he ordered the men to lower the lifeboats to B deck.

"Lights!" I called, forgetting all the Edwardian protocols that were given to women, and rushed to his side, narrowly missing one of his flailing arms.

"Attica!" he shouted, as it would have been impossible to (merely) speak in a normal (speaking) voice, when there was so much noise all around us.

"Attica, what in God's name are you doing here?" he asked as he momentarily forgot the task that he had on hand, and instead took hold on my shoulders, as if to try and get the severity of the situation through to me. I would have questioned why he was behaving like he was, rather than calmly tell me to go inside, but then I realized that he in all probability assumed that I would have been with Will when the collision took place.

"Where is Will?" I yelled back, finding it an even greater challenge to raise my voice loud enough for him to hear me, than it had been for me to hear him.

Charles merely shook his head and made an attempt to get me to abandon my quest. "No, Attica, you have to go inside, and when we come and get you, immediately get into a life boat. Please, Attica, it is most important for you to do so, your survival determines the survival of Will."

At the comment I felt my heart twist, and although I did begin to consider obeying him and returning inside, for the sake of Will, it was the same heartache that reminded me why I was out here looking for Will.

"I am sorry Lights, but I need to know that he will be safe as well, because just as he depends on my safety to survive, I depend just as much on his."

After a brief moment of consideration he nodded. "Alright. Will has been given command of the starboard side; you will find him there loading the lifeboats."

"Thank you, Lights!" I cried as I gave him a quick hug.

"Godspeed, dear," he replied, returning the hug.

"You too, Charles." I smiled as I released him and ran down the deck, turning sharply on the bridge the bridge till I got to the starboard side, where it did not take me long to find Will as he too worked to get the boats lowered and ready.

"Will!" When he heard me, he, just like Charles, stopped shouting the orders and turned in the direction of my voice, but unlike with Lights, I did not stop to talk to him, but (rather I) just threw myself into his arms.

"Attica!" he called as he stopped to catch me in his arms, but after holding me only for a moment, he quickly pulled back and held me at arm's length. "Attica, please, you must go inside, and when they call you out, rush the first boat you can find and get on." He trembled as he caressed my cheek with a quivering, gloved hand.

"No, Will, please let me stay with you here," I pleaded, and although I knew that to his ears it must sound outrageous, it was something that at the time, I desperately needed: to be near him, to hear the sound of his voice, to know that he was still alive.

"Attica, please! I promised you that I would survive, but I need to know that you are all right." His eyes held such sadness and guilt, and yet somewhere deep down in him I could also see determination; determination for me to survive and maybe also for him. It was the determination that I needed to make sure I survived.

"And I can only survive, as long as I know that you are fine." I could see him quiver in his decision to send me away and wasted no time to take advantage of the situation. "Please, Will." That was the final grain that it took, as he nodded and gave me a brief yet fierce hug.

When he released me I wasted no time in stepping back and allowing him to continue shouting orders to the sailors to prepare the boats.

It did not take long before the first passengers came out and began to get into the lifeboats. I helped as much as I could: whenever I saw women at the back of the crowd I would make sure that they got to the front; I kept an eye out for children so as that they would not get lost from their parents. But it was not long before things became far too frenzied for me to keep any control. It was a chaos that let me know that the night was winding down, and that it was now or never if I was to save Will.

So turning my attention from the women and children, I turned to Will and made him my number one priority.

"Alright love, it's your turn." Will spoke softly as he took me around the waist and manoeuvred me to the life boat with every intention of getting me into it.

"No Will, I am not leaving you, not yet."

"Attica, there is no more time!" The determination that had been in his eyes before was gone. It was then that I knew that, no matter what happened, I could not afford to leave him: if I did leave, then he would most certainly die.

"I will get off this ship, I promise, but only on the last lifeboat." I could tell that he was not convinced.

"Will, you promised me!" It was a reminder that seemed to make him cave in, and he surrendered to me, allowing me to remain by his side for a little while longer.

Chaos continued to unfold around us, yet the known events of William Murdoch taking his own life never seemed to come to pass. Soon there were only three lifeboats left, and I knew that Will would make me leave the ship soon, and I would go because I was truly beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe, my being here would have been enough to change the events. But, just as I was beginning to think that he was safe, it happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Just as I was beginning to believe that the danger, that I knew Will faced this evening, had passed and that maybe Will would survive, the bow took a dramatic dip into the dark abyss that was the sea beneath us. The hull groaned, as if the ship herself had tried to stay afloat for as long as possible, but now realized her fate, as the last of her strength began to wean.

I felt myself crash to the deck as my balance had been compromised by the lunge of the bow, and as I hit the deck I could hear men all around me screaming, throwing their dignity to the winds, as they realized that their chances for survival were quickly diminishing.

It was not until I heard Charles shout Will's name that I was brought out of my own terror. I looked over to Charles first, to see him reaching for air, as if he was trying to grab something; and that was when I remembered something from the history books. There were records of William Murdoch perishing when he lost his balance and fell overboard. I whipped my head around only to confirm my fears: Will was nowhere to be seen.

Using all of my strength I brought myself to stand up, and on shaky legs made my way over to the railings to see what I feared most.

I expected to find Will somewhere in the water struggling to stay above the surface, and my heart ached as I knew that if that would indeed be the case then I would find myself with little choice but to watch as the man of my life found his end in the freezing waters of the North Atlantic, but what I did find was something that surprised me.

There, hanging on one of the last railings, was Will. Somehow, when he lost his balance and went overboard, he still managed to hold on tight in a final desperate attempt to remain on the ship. However, it was clear that there was no way in which he would be able to get back on the ship without help.

I didn't think about it twice as I leaned over the rail and took hold of his wrist. He must not have noticed me as he looked up, startled, and as I looked into his eyes I saw something that terrified me to my core: fear. I could not tell if it was fear for me or himself.

"Attica," he breathed, "no, leave me! Go find Lights, he'll get you on a life boat." At that moment I knew that Will was on the verge of giving up on life, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"And leave you here? Forget it!" I cried as I tightened my grip on his wrist and reached down with my other hand. "Come on, give me your hand, I'll help you up." Will merely looked at me sceptically, as if he was still thinking of giving up. "Will, please!" I screamed, and immediately something in his eyes changed. With a determined nod, and with a powerful swing, that nearly pulled me over the edge of the ship, he took hold of my other hand, and it was then that I began to pull.

To say that it was difficult to pull him over the railing, would have been an understatement. The man was heavy, but it was a price I was willing to pay, as to watch him die would have been an even greater one.

"No Attica, leave, NOW!" he yelled at me in a final attempt to get me to save myself, but I was not having any of it.

"NO! I cannot do this alone, but together we can!" It was then that I knew that I had finally gotten through to him. As he, with a boost of strength, reached up to the railing and while still holding my hand, we hauled him back up. It was only when took hold of the top railing, that I let go of his hand and while he gripped the railing with both hands. I looped my arms through his and linked them at his back, where with one last haul we both came crashing down onto the deck, which by now were flooded by sea water that was now coursing up not only from the tip of the bow, but also from the lower decks. If people noticed us then they would have been too panic-stricken to care.

We lay there only for a brief moment before Will quickly pulled himself off me where he had landed, before helping me up as well.

Will quickly began to guide me to the Port side of the ship, where we found Lights struggling to get the overturned collapsible B to float.

"Lights!" Will shouted over the noise of the chaos around us.

"Will! Attica!" he called back, turning from his task and from the look in his eyes I could clearly see that he was shocked to find me still on the ship, but he did not have a chance to speak, before Will piped up again.

"Lights, you have to take Attica."

I turned sharply to look at him in horror. After all that we had been through tonight, did he really think that I would leave him to his death now? But looking at his posture, I could tell that he would not be swayed this time.

"Will..." I attempted, but was quickly interrupted.

"No, Attica, I cannot wait any longer. You have to get off of the ship now," he said as he took hold of me, holding me at arm's length, but his eyes held such love and devotion that I knew even though there was bound to be some panic underneath all of that, this time there was no way in which I would be able to deny him.

"But what about you? I cannot just leave you here." I knew that I was being selfish, when there were so many other people that needed him more than I did, but I could not help it.

"I will be fine, I promise," he said as he stroked my cheek with his hand, and reluctantly I nodded, understanding that I would just need to have faith in him, and pray that he would survive. So with a unwilling nod I agreed.

Will smiled and took me into a fierce embrace.

"Will, if you want me to take her we have to leave now!" Lights cried out as he struggled to hold the boat where it was against the current that was building. Will nodded and quickly released me, but before I made it all the way to Lights he pulled me back to him.

"Wait," he said as he reached into his greatcoat and pulled out a ring. It was a simple ring with a single emerald stone embedded in it, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was simple but beautiful. "I was waiting for the time to give this to you. It was given to me by my mother. She told me that one day I would find a woman who would steal my heart." He paused once again to gauge my reaction before he continued, "You are that woman, Attica. I want you to take this as a promise of my love, and a promise that I will find a way to survive." I felt my throat constrict, leaving me unable to speak, and so I resorted to the only thing that I could do: I launched myself into his arms, and kissed him with as much love and passion as possible.

When parting I offered my hand in order for him to place the ring on my finger, Will merely smiled and with great ease slipped the ring onto my finger. Once the ring was in place I took hold of his hand and kissed his wrist where his glove ended. "I love you, Will." And with that he handed me over to Lights.

We pushed off from the ship and floated away, all the while I could do nothing but look back to the spot where my love once stood.

**A/N: Hi guys thanks for all of your reviews, I just wanted to tell you that a new song has been added to the soundtrack for Chance in Time and that is Running Up that Hill by Placebo. **


	17. Chapter 17

I could not believe the sight that was before me. The grandest ship in the world, the ship that was allegedly unsinkable, was rapidly disappearing below the surface of the ocean.

It was simply the ultimate tragedy. I had seen on deck how men and women alike were reluctant to get onto the life boats as they believed that staying on the doomed ship would be safer.

Yet out of everything, the hardest thing to accept was that I knew what was going to happen, and I was still powerless to stop it. If matters could get any worse, I was unable to save the man that I loved.

"It will be alright, Attica." It was Charles who brought me out of my despair, as we frantically tried to maintain our balance on the overturned collapsible. I only managed to nod my head in response. I had to acknowledge that I was glad to have a friend with me during such a treacherous time, but even with him at my side I knew that the worst was still to come.

All around us I could hear soft gasps as the once floating city was plunged into darkness, as its lights gently flickered and then went completely out. It only took a few seconds before the sound of the hull finally giving away was heard, but those few seconds were long enough to feel like a lifetime, but when it all began to unravel for real around us, it could not possibly be any faster. The impact that would soon follow would be an event which would challenge the survival of the people who had survived thus far.

The screams that could be heard from the ship were deafening, as metal groaned and twisted from its hinges, taking wood and fabric with it, and that was when the plunge happened, the stern section split from the bow as it came crashing down to meet the ocean below. I felt numb, as I watched the horror before me, and the only thing I could continue to think of was that Will was still on board the ship.

It was only when the stern met the water that I had to take my mind off of Will's survival and focus on my own, as the waves of aftershock, rocked the already overturned collapsible. The movements threw me back into the icy waters.

"Attica!" Charles screamed as he attempted to bring the collapsible close enough for me to climb back on. I struggled to breathe as the cold caused the muscles to constrict around my lungs, but the more I gasped for air the more water I took into my lungs. The more I fought, the more it seemed to be an impossible task as I struggled against the waves and the icy waters to reach the boat. I could see Lights as well as some of the other men on the boat reach out for me, but my strength was quickly fading.

"Attica, come on! Just a little bit further!"

I could hear him, but it seemed futile.

It was only when I was at the end of my strength that I felt a pair of strong arms grab hold of me and pull me back onto the collapsible.

"Attica, come on darling."

I felt something heavy and warm being wrapped around me as Lights desperately tried to get some kind of response from me.

"Lights," I coughed as I lay gasping in his arms.

"Yes, Attica, I am here. Now come on, love, I need you to stay awake," he said as he gently shook me in an attempt to warm me up.

Slowly I opened my eyes, just in time to see the stern being pulled back vertically.

As I watched the stern reach a dangerously vertical angle, I could only think about the survivor who rode the Titanic into the water, how he said that it was like an elevator, and all I could hope was that it was true, to take even a fraction from the horror that the people would have been feeling.

It was pure irony. As everyone that had managed to hold on to the stern of the ship, began to truly believe that they would be alright as cries of "We are saved" began to be heard throughout the darkness. However, I knew better. The stern bobbed only for a brief moment before it flooded and began to founder. It only took a few minutes for the ship to completely disappear below the murky waters. This was when the true panic set in, and people begged for the boats to return. I knew that we were unable to return, as we had no room, we ourselves were struggling to hold onto the boat. I knew that the only person that would return would be Harry. I just prayed that another sailor would also have the heart to return, for the sake of so many but also for the sake of Will.

I knew that there were hundreds of people who were now in cold water and I truly felt for them, but I felt my heart go out to the people that I knew were trapped inside the ship.

It was not long before the screams died down, and I knew that it was not because people were getting comfortable: rather, I knew that they had met their end. I felt myself close my eyes and pray for the amount of people that lost their lives.

"Attica." I could hear the voice in the distance. Slowly I opened my eyes to be greeted by daybreak, and Lights gently shaking me awake. I looked up to see him balancing on the overturned boat, holding a flare in one of his hands.

"Lights?" I asked, groggy with sleep: I did not even remember falling asleep.

"Look," he said as he indicated ahead of him. There, on the horizon, I could see a ship, a ship that I knew was the Carpathia. The final moments before we reached the Carpathia seemed to be the longest of the whole night.

"Come on Attica, let's get you on board," Lights said as he gently helped me up onto my feet, but my strength had left me and I quickly slumped against his chest.

"No, I don't want to go alone," I mumbled weakly. I could only assume that he understood, because it was not too long before I saw men scramble up onto the Carpathia.

While we waited for the others to board, I took to the time to look around me. Boats all around us were quickly closing in on the rescue ship, and while I could tell that everyone was tired, it was obvious that they were desperate to reach us.

I searched the life boats, praying that somewhere, somehow I would spot Will, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was a realisation that caused my breathing to shorten, as I felt my body slowly became heavier and heavier with devastation.

Lights must have been able to see that I was exhausted and had lost of strength, because the next thing I knew I was being hoisted up by the sailors of the Carpathia, slowly but surely I was brought safely onto the decks of the ship, but it did not end there. I soon felt arms all around me, pushing and hauling me in all directions, but I was too shattered and distraught to care. Lights, however, did care as he rushed over to me and took me into his arms.

"Thanks mate, I will take her."

I could hear his voice, but it did not register as the world around me began to spin. "Attica?" There it was again, his voice, but I could not bring myself to care. "Attica, come one love, stay with me," he rasped, and I did. I urged my body to remain conscious for just a little while longer. We turned down corridor after corridor.

"Excuse me sir, could I take your names?" Subconsciously I knew why the man was asking: it was the survivors list, and somewhere deep down I wanted to ask him about Will, but I knew the desolation would be too great if he had indeed perished.

"Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightholler of the Titanic, and this is Miss Attica Corbett."

The man nodded, content with the answer, and Lights continued to lead me further into the ship. It was only when we reached the infirmary that we stopped, and within seconds were greeted by a medical team that rushed at us, and just like that I was taken from Lights' arms and settled onto a bed.

"Attica."

It was the last thing that I heard before my world went completely black, the sound of a rich male voice that led me to truly believe that I must have reached the end of my journey and crossed to the other side.


	18. Chapter 18

My dreams were plagued with horrible visions of people screaming and desperately struggling to survive the night. The nightmare suddenly changed and I found myself in the icy cold water of the north Atlantic, alone and scared. The many people that would once have been around me screaming and begging for help were now an ever present memory of the very real disaster as they bobbed frozen and lifeless. I was not able to dwell on the sadness for much longer when I felt something bump into me, and as I rotated my body in the water I felt my heart painfully skip a beat as I saw the lifeless corpse of what was clearly a naval officer. Slowly, fearing the worst, yet desperately praying for the best, I turned the body to come face to face with the cold, dead eyes of Will. I felt a sob catch in my throat as I held on to his body and begged for him to show some sign of life, but it appeared to be to no avail. Slowly realizing that there was no hope I brought his still body to mine and held him tight. There was no saying how long I floated just holding him and sobbing over his still form, all I understood was that my love was dead, and I had failed.

Suddenly I felt two arms clamp down over my shoulders and I was brought down under the surface of the water, as I struggled against this new torture I began to notice more arms grab around me, and it was only then that I attempted to open my eyes, the result was more frightening than I could ever imagine. There, all around me, were the dead passengers, however there was something different about them this time. They were no longer dead, no, a new evil had taken hold of them and I was now facing the horror of the living dead. I felt as though they were attempting to hold me in place, but was unaware as to why, until I saw him. There in front of my I once again saw Will, but he had changed, his eyes were still cold but this time it was a different cold that had gripped his beautiful blue eyes, it was a hateful cold. There were also other changes that had taken hold of his body, as I began to notice his skin too had already begun to decay as it seemed to lay loosely around his form.

"Attica," he called out to me. "Wake up," I heard him say, and at first I was confused, but he continued, "Come now love, please wake up."

As I opened my eyes I immediately felt the changes to my surroundings. No longer was I trapped under the haunted waters of the North Atlantic. Rather, I was in what appeared to be a hospital wing of sorts, with a pair of tired and worried azure eyes desperately pleading with me to wake up. Will!

It had taken me a moment of disorientation to realize that the man that I thought I had lost was leaning over me, tired and weak but alive, and it was a new found knowledge that I seized with all my heart as I lunged myself into his arms, desperate to have him near once again. "Will!" I breathed.

"I am here love, it was just a dream," he said as he gently rotated his hand in soothing circular motions along my back.

"You're alive." I knew that it was almost pointless to state the obvious, but the knowledge that he was here with me, that I had actually succeeded in saving him, was too great to fathom. "I feel as though I am dreaming," I told him as I buried my face into the blanket that had been wrapped around him in an attempt to keep him warm and ward off any symptoms of hypothermia.

"Then it is a good dream," he replied as he held me closer.

There were so many questions that I wanted answers to, such as how had he survived, was my father alive, what did the sinking hold for the survivors, in particular the officers, and what would happen to Will and me. Slowly and unwillingly I released my hold on Will to look him in the eyes.

"What happened after you handed me to Lights?"

He immediately looked weary as I asked the question, but the weariness was soon gone as he steeled himself to relive the horrors of the water.

"After I got you on the overturned collapsible with Lights, I tried to remain on the ship to help any more passengers, but it was not too long after that all hell broke loose. Most of The bow was already submerged and the water had reached to the dome of the first class dining room. The pressure (that the water inflicted) proved (to be) too great for the structure and it caved. Having studied the blueprints of the ship's design myself, I doubt that even the grand staircase would have remained intact." He paused at that to collect his thoughts before continuing the tale.

"Things began to happen so fast, it seemed only seconds later that the bow of the ship was submerged entirely, bringing the stern up with her. At this point I was only at the middle part of the ship, and was unable to fight against the suction of the ship. The next thing that I knew I was pulled below the surface of the water."

I could feel the tears begin to well up as I thought about how close he must have come to perishing in the cold waters, and the thought that my nightmare could truly have been a very real possibility clawed deeply at my heart.

"I thought that I would surely drown there in the ocean, that I would be forced to break my promise to you," he continued, "and, Attica, that thought alone shattered my heart." He brought his right hand to gently cup my cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"I must have been knocked the head by something, as I felt a sharp pain and then I was once again on the surface, the water was so cold and the screams of struggling passengers were deafening. I do not know how long I was in the water but I was so numb and all I could think about was to remain awake just to see your face one more time."

"It felt like an eternity before Lowe returned to search for survivors. Six of us were picked out of the water, myself included, but one man was too far gone to make it through the night, and all along I kept on thinking that this was all my fault. I was the senior officer on watch, I could have prevented it, I should have prevented it…" The last part was said in a broken whisper as he choked on a sob. I knew that if I continued to let him believe that that fateful night was his fault then it would eat him alive till there was nothing left but the shell of the man that he once was. Quickly I cupped his face in both my hands, as I looked deep into his eyes.

"Will, listen to me, this is not your fault, it is no one's fault." Gently I brushed my thumbs across his cheek bones. "It was nothing more than a series of unfortunate events."

"How can you be so sure?" it was a statement that reminded me just how close I came to telling him the truth, and I quickly looked for the most sensible answer that I could find.

"These things always are."

He seemed to ponder on my words, but finally appeared to accept them.

We sat together in a comfortable silence, just relishing in the fact that we had each other, for what seemed an eternity until I felt the events of the sinking catch up to me, and was unable to stifle a yawn.

"You should rest love," he said as he bent down to kiss me on the forehead before moving to get up, and I feared that if I was to sleep alone I would be racked with the same horrific scenes as before.

"Please, Will, stay with me," I pleaded and I could see him war with himself, between wanting to oblige me but also knowing that it was an action that would surely cause tremendous scandals should we ever be caught.

"Attica…"

"Please Will I do not want to be alone," I persisted as I held onto his hand. There must have been something in my eyes that finally persuaded him because with a smile and a nod he agreed. Smiling in return I moved over in the small bed to make room for him, and waited no time to snuggle up to his chest. Even though I could not see his face I could tell that he was shocked at my forwardness but quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around me to hold me close to his heart.

His deep breathing and steady heart beat slowly lulled me to sleep, but before the welcome darkness I could not help but wonder at what would happen should he ever find out the truth about me. Would he embrace it or reject it?


	19. Chapter 19

It was only the following morning that Will and I were able to leave the sick bay, after receiving strict orders from the doctor to take it easy and nothing wilder than a quiet stroll around the promenade deck, and as eager that we both were to leave the confinement of the sick ward, where there were constant reminders of the sinking, we agreed.

We had not been out of sick bay for more than a minute before Will offered me his arm, and wanting to be near him I did not hesitate to take it. "Well my dearest what would you like to do?" he asked me as he placed his left hand over my own, "shall we join the fine ladies in the tea room, or would you care for something more substantial, such as some luncheon." He finished in an mild attempt to lighten the mood, but I knew that the real reason that he had suggested indoor food and tea was that he was reluctant to leave for outside not because he himself did not want to or because he had lost his love for the sea, but rather because he feared the pain that overflowed from the hearts of wives, daughters as well as the few sons and husbands, who were so fortunate as to survive the traumatic incident, over the love that they had all lost.

"Actually Will, I was hoping to take a walk around deck." I told him, and almost immediately I could see that his expression had become troubled.

"I don't know love; I think it might be too much excitement too soon." It was clear that he was trying to pass his fear over as our fatigue and lack of strength. However I also knew that he had to face his fear sooner or later, sooner rather than later, as the longer we postponed confronting it the worse it would get.

"Please Will." I pleaded with him, the look in my eyes seemed to have been enough because shortly after he buckled and gave his nod of consent. I remembered Will telling me that while the other officers had stuck strictly to the captains orders, regarding that the lifeboats should only be loaded with women and children, he, himself, had made little distinction about who boarded the lifeboats, if only it would mean that he could save as many lives as possible. I just hoped that he would remember this when the time came, and realize that he was truly a hero in the eyes of the _Titanic_, but in the end however much I wished that he himself would know that he did all that he could have done, I knew that there was a much darker and more powerful reality that was eating at all of the surviving officers of the _Titanic._

The true tragedy of the _Titanic_ did not lie in who lived or who died, but rather that out of the 2200 souls that were on board 1500 had perished in the icy waters of the North Atlantic, and that while the lifeboats had been tested to their full capacity of 70 men in Belfast. Under the burdens of the accident were only filled to half their capacity and in some cases even far less than that. Never the less I knew that we had to face the world and this seemed as good of a time as any. So with one final deep breath Will opened the door and led us through it to the world outside.

The sight that greeted us was both beautiful and heart wrenching all at the same time. People were scattered across the deck of the _Carpathia_ all in various stages of grief. As we looked around us and took in the pain and the misery around us, it soon became clear that the repercussions of the iceberg collision were not only restricted to the decks of the _Carpathia_ but rather could be felt all around us; from the stillness of the north Atlantic, to the red sunrise which seemed to speak of the sorrow and blood spilled. Like a fierce storm had swept across the world leaving everyone to pick up to the pieces in its wake.

When I looked up at Will I could see his face contort in guilt and shame. I knew instantly that he secretly wished that he had gone down with the ship, but he hadn't and for that I would be forever grateful. So in a vain attempt to comfort him, I tightened my arm around his own, it was a gesture which he immediately reciprocated, by giving my own arm a slight squeeze, and with a sad smile said: "Shall we my love?"

Giving him a reassuring smile we stepped out into the frigid April air, determined to overcome anything the world threw at us as long as we were together. It has always been said that you can feel eyes on you, but I never realized until this moment how true that statement was.

Passengers would lift their heads as we passed them by some would acknowledge us with a hello or a simple nod of their head, while others would merely look at us. However, the ones who really retched my heart out were those that would look at Will, it was plain to see from the uniform, that Will was an officer of the _Titanic_. This of course meant that in the eyes of most people, Will became only one of the possible scapegoats, a role that could be assigned to any of the surviving officers, or even the president of the White Star Line, Mr. Ismay, who I had earlier spotted lurking about the rescue ship, but for now in their eyes Will would have to do.

This idea was not what hurt most, rather the thing that did hurt, was the looks that they would give him, looks which were filled with such an intense blame, and they did not even pause to think whether it really was his fault or not.

"It's all my fault, if I had just seen the berg sooner…" Will whispered in anguish, taking the full burden of the disaster onto himself.

"Will please don't say that. You had no way of knowing, and I overheard someone say that the iceberg was blue ice." As I told him, I only hoped that he would buy my story. It would be considerably difficult for me to have to explain, how a well brought up woman, knew about such a thing as overturned icebergs, which were by far harder to see, especially when sailing through the night, and to tell him the truth, well I just did not feel like I was ready for such an enormous step.

Will looked at me surprised before he voiced his confirmation, "Yes it appeared as if it was."

"See? Besides how were you meant to have seen it when the waters were so calm?" I asked him.

"If only we had had an extra pair of binoculars we could have seen it."

Nevertheless even as I tried to reassure him, I knew that it would indeed be a long road till Will would reach acceptance over what had happened, and even longer until he no longer associated himself with the sinking, but I was prepared to stand by him every step of the way.

"But you didn't. Will don't you see, you cannot continue to punish yourself." At hearing this Will stopped to look at me and placed a gentle hand on my cheek he said with a love filled gaze.

"How is it that you are willing to see the best in everyone?"

"Well maybe not everyone, just the people I love." I said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

At hearing that he breathed in a sigh and looked down, taking my hand, where his ring rested on my finger, and gently playing with it "Attica, I would ask you to stay by my side, but after…" It was a sentence that I did not let him finish.

"I told you once that I would stay with you, I meant it then and I mean it now. Nothing in this world could tear us apart." It appeared to be enough of a reassurance when he pulled me into a gentle but passionate kiss, regardless of the shocked gasps and cries of outrage all around us.

"Excuse me sir." We heard a male voice call out from behind us, turning around we came face to face with an officer of the _Carpathia_.

"Yes." Will answered.

"We will be arriving in New York shortly and all White Starline Crew are asked to report to the offices, for debrief." The man informed us.

"Very well, thank you." Was Will's only reply but by the look in his eyes as well as my knowledge from the future I knew that it was only the beginning of the things which were to come.


	20. Chapter 20

New York had never seemed more ironic than it did that morning, from the rain which fell from the heavens to the statue of Liberty, which stood proud like a great paradox. She symbolized power, beauty and freedom, but how could there be beauty and freedom in death? This was a thought that truly plagued me as I stood by the railing with Will at my side. However, the paradox quickly faded to reveal the true tragedy which lay beneath it all.

The docks that once were a cheerful sight with people buzzing back and forth going about their business had now turned into a sea of black with people awaiting the _Carpathia _with a sense of dread and hope at the knowledge of finding their loved ones, or receiving the news of their passing, anything was preferable to the dread of not knowing.

"Attica." The thick silence was interrupted suddenly by Will as he turned to face me, asking for my attention, which I gladly gave him. "I must leave you briefly after we disembark as I must report to the White Star Line offices, and I would ask you to disembark with the other first class passengers."

It was a request which I was not willing to grant him and I did not hesitate to make it known. "No Will, I would rather wait longer and walk with you to the offices than be parted from you." However, I was not met with his usual warm smile, rather he merely gazed at me with pensive eyes, remaining silent, until finally did he nod his head in agreement.

It was not long before the mooring lines of the _Carpathia _were secured and the gangplanks were brought up to ship. While I was fairly new to this era I knew that protocol and rank had a greater influence than ever before, and it would be expected that the first class passengers would disembark first and from there on they would work their way down the classes, and only when all passengers had left the ship would the crew be allowed off, and I knew that Will would insist that I disembark with the first class passengers. However, the mere thought of losing him in the crowds below was terrifying, so before he could say anything I cast him a glance, daring him to even suggest it, and only when he gave a small nod was I convinced that he would not try to persuade me. We waited quietly with the other surviving Titanic officers until we too were allowed off.

The crowds that engulfed us where like a swarm of fire ants all trying to rip a chunk of hide out of us as long as they could get a story for the their papers. I knew that I had descended the plank believing that I would be able to brave whatever they threw at me but now I felt myself cower away from them, and I would have continued to cower if I did not suddenly feel a strong hand on the small of my back, and when I looked over my shoulder I was met with Will's reassuring smile as he ushered me forward.

"Come on love, its just a little further and then we are free," he said as he steered me a little towards the left, it felt like an eternity before we cleared the mass of crying women and devastated men but once we did we were met with a rectangular building with the letters White Star Line written above the doors. While I knew that there was no one person that should be blamed for the sinking, still some part of me wanted to blame White Star for their arrogance.

"Excuse me sir, are you an officer of the Titanic?" It was a port official who greeted us outside of the White Star building.

"Yes I am," Will replied as he stood straighter in greeting.

"Excellent, I have been instructed to direct you to the office at the end of the corridor and to the right," the official explained as he held the door open for us.

"Thank you," Will replied with a nod as he guided me through the open doors, only entering himself once I was securely in the building. "I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to wait out here in the hall, as I am unable to take you in with me," he said as he spied the other officers already standing outside of the office. I on the other hand had noticed a bench that could hardly pass for being comfortable, but it would do while I waited for him. So I merely nodded and he smiled and bent down to kiss my cheek before entering the office with the others, but not before he received a knowing smile from Lights as well as a questioning look from the other officers present, but he just shook it off, still too riddled with guilt to smile but not devastated enough to worry over what others might think.

It was only after the door had closed behind the five men that I allowed myself to sit on the rigid bench. It was a long time before the men emerged and in the meantime I could not help but think about Father and Damien. I knew that Father had not been listed on the survivors list, it was something that I had failed to mention to Will, but I had no doubt that he himself knew that the likelihood of another ship having picked Father up was incredibly small, if not downright improbable. With this in mind I also could not help but think, would I still be expected to marry Damien or could there possibly be a way out? And then I thought about the aunt that had sent me the letter, could it be possible that she could offer an escape route, and what would Will say when I told him.

I did not have long to ponder over this thought before the door opened to the office and the five men exited, all looking slightly more glum than when they had entered. It was a thought that made me worry just a little, but I knew from the future that none of them would be penalized, in fact it was quite the opposite, a number of them would be rewarded for their bravery. However if things were left to run their own course, then Will would be dead right now, it became quickly clear to me that I could no longer fully rely on the knowledge that I had from my own time, so I decided to go for the straight approach.

Walking as briskly as my dress would allow I approached Will and Lights. "What is it?" I asked them. But rather than the answer coming from Will it came from Lights.

"There is to be a hearing, held here in New York, for the sinking," he started, "and then when that is completed there will be another hearing in London.

"White Star, have offered to cover the expenses for all surviving crew members, as it will most likely be a number of weeks before they have reached a verdict," Will supplied, and I could not help but feel releved as it meant that after everything that had happened the White Star was stretching out a hand in an attempt to make the mass loss of life just a little easier on people, and with that in mind I gently took hold of his hand in a form of encouragement, and he returned it with a squeeze of his own hand as well as a half-felt smile. If Lights ever noticed he did not say.

"Well then if you two will excuse me I will be off. Cheerio!" he said as he began to walk off, but before he could come much further I stopped him.

"Lights!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face us, patiently waiting for me to continue. "Where are you going to stay?

"I would presume that I would find a hotel for the duration of the investigation," he informed me. I remembered the letter that I had read on board of the Titanic from Aunt Margret, and while I did not have any recollection of her the words that she had written were warm and kind, and I was certain that she would not have any objections to having two house guests. I was also certain that she would be here at the docks of New York expecting to pick up Father and me or at least to receive word of our conditions.

"Would you care to stay with Will and myself? I know that the White Star have offered to cover your expenses, but would it not be more pleasant to stay with friends?" I asked him and I did not have to wait long to receive his mischievous but warm smile.

"Thank you Attica, that is most generous."

Will had apparently also thought about where we were going to stay, and leaned in closer to my ear to whisper to me exactly these concerns, and so without hesitating I explained to him the situation with Margret, only of course leaving out the fact that I had no recollection of her, but he seemed happy with the response none the less. Having agreed on living arrangements we left the White Star building and headed for the street when I noticed a woman standing beside an automobile, and I do not know how I knew but I knew that this was Aunt Margret.

"Attica, dear, I am so pleased that you are alright," Aunt Margret greeted as she enveloped me in a hug. "Where is your father?

"I am sorry Aunt Margret but, Father's name was not on the survivors' list, on the Titanic." I could feel Will's eyes on me as he conveyed his condolences through a simple look and a brush of his hand against mine. Lights on the other hand went for a more direct approach, stepping forward he stretched out a hand to Aunt Margret.

"Mam, I am Charles Lightholler, the second Officer of the Titanic, and I would like to convey my condolences, Mr Cobert was affine man.

"Thank you Mr Lightholler." She said giving a small sad smile, and it was only then that she noticed Will at my other side.

"Aunt Margret, these are my friends, officers of the Titanic, William Murdoch and Charles Lightoller. I was hoping that it would be alright if they stayed with us for the duration of the hearing?" I am not completely sure what Aunt Margret thought of them, but regardless of what she thought, she gave them both a warm smile.

"Of course dear." Moving back, she motioned to the automobile. "This way, gentlemen."


End file.
